


Tightrope

by Angeline Farewell (Neve83)



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Real Life, Suicide Attempt, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Angeline%20Farewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetsuya Ogawa racconta un istante lungo una vita intera, il suo rapporto con la musica e - soprattutto - con colui che ha trasformato in musica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tightrope

**Author's Note:**

> Haido-Side della storia, perchè la vita ha sempre un'altra faccia della medaglia http://archiveofourown.org/works/414582

L’ultimo mio acuto era risuonato a lungo nell’arena, sovrastando le grida eccitate di un pubblico probabilmente sordo e cieco, che s’accontentava di un sorriso di facciata e due orecchie rosa da coniglio. Avevo fatto del mio meglio in un ruolo che avevo sempre amato, ma a cui avevo rinunciato per avere la _SUA_ di voce, così come aveva fatto del suo meglio Ken che, alla batteria, era davvero poco più di un dilettante appena talentuoso ed entusiasta. Yukihiro era un discorso a parte, virtuoso alla batteria come al basso che gli avevo momentaneamente ceduto: troppo serio e preso dalla musica per facili dilettantismi. Per questo mi è sempre piaciuto.

I P’unk erano nati per gioco e per sfida, come valvola di sfogo e come esperimento: per capire se non ci riusciva di divertirci come era successo secoli prima a scambiarci i ruoli e giocare per il gusto di farlo.

E non ci riusciva, ecco l’amara verità.

Non più almeno, perché una volta haido strappava la chitarra a Ken come un invasato e cominciava a dimenarsi come tale. Riuscendo al più a spettinarsi, comunque, ché come chitarrista non sarebbe mai arrivato alle vette a cui pure aveva aspirato in passato, prima che gli togliessi ogni velleità in tal senso, blandendolo in principio, e mettendolo poi davanti alle prove evidenti non fosse il caso accantonare il talento innato della sua voce per quello vagheggiato di una chitarra che comunque non impugnava con la stessa fermezza di Hiro. O lo stesso trasporto di Ken. Che gliela cedeva un po’ preoccupato, ma la batteria gli piaceva, non era bravo la metà di Yukki, ma, in fondo, nemmeno ci teneva. I chitarristi concludono di più, l’eccezione c’era stata, ma, per quanto quel capitolo della nostra storia non fosse più una ferita aperta e dolorosa, rimaneva comunque un’eco nostalgica, come di un ricordo che fa scivolare giù una lacrima su un sorriso.

Ma i sorrisi non c’erano più. Non veri, almeno, che alle telecamere sapevamo regalarne a iosa, stendendo le labbra in mille modi diversi, abbozzando ghigni divertiti, sorrisi timidi o consapevoli o felici o imbarazzati o qualsiasi altra sfumatura ci fosse richiesta dal momento. Ma di sorrisi veri, sentiti, nemmeno l’ombra. Pensare che eravamo riusciti a sorridere – coprendo le lacrime, è vero, ma erano sorrisi reali almeno - persino in quel maledetto ’97 che sembrava volesse schiacciarci senza appello. Comunque ancora sorridevamo. E non tanto alle telecamere o alle macchine fotografiche, quanto tra noi, in backstages non monitorati, in uscite non programmate, in un appartamento condiviso in una città straniera, che ci aveva accolti regalandoci una nuova verginità pubblica. Ci avevamo anche pianto e parecchio, a dire tutta la verità, ma, in ogni caso, erano sentimenti veri. Reali.

Mi sono sorpreso spesso a ripensare a quei giorni. E’ strano no? Stava andando tutto – prosaicamente parlando - a puttane, ci avevano deportato di punto in bianco in una città lontana dicendo che dovevamo giocare ai bravi ragazzi per ripulire la nostra immagine, gironzolando per strade di campagna o fingendo un appetito che, francamente, proprio non avevamo. A partire proprio da haido, che pure, da che lo conoscevo, si era sempre ingozzato come un maiale facendo sorgere spontanea la domanda ‘ _Ma dove la metterà tutta quella roba, visto che è così piccolo?_ ’. Io almeno, me lo ero sempre chiesto. In quel periodo temetti di non farcela per la prima volta da che esistevano i L’Arc~en~Ciel; non avevo affrontato lo sconforto e la rabbia che mi colsero allora nemmeno quando Hiro ci lasciò al palo proprio quando la stampa cominciava ad occuparsi di noi. O quando Pero decise di mollare alla vigilia delle registrazioni del nostro primo album. In quei momenti pensai solo a rimboccarmi le maniche, come avevo sempre fatto, ed a rassicurare la voce del mio arcobaleno e dei miei sogni. Perché io, una voce come la sua, l’avevo sempre sognata.

In tutti i sensi poi.

Camminavo sulla corda tesa della vita e dello showbiz come un equilibrista, col sorriso sulle labbra e la paura ben celata nel petto perché non la vedesse nessuno, nemmeno il sottoscritto nello specchio. Non mi sentivo invincibile, ma comunque qualcosa di molto vicino, perché io VOLEVO. Ho sempre pensato fosse la parola magica: volere e potere – inutile retorica a parte - erano due sinonimi per me, poco importava se i libri di grammatica non erano d’accordo. Io ci credevo. E con questa convinzione sono sempre andato avanti dritto per la mia strada, teso sulla corda che mi ero scelto. Nonostante tutto e tutti.

 _Nonostante persino me stesso_.

Ma, in quel ‘97 maledetto, sembrava la volontà non servisse più a nulla: io volevo andare avanti, ma non potevo. I giornali non me lo permettevano, le radio non me lo permettevano, la Sony non me lo permetteva. Persino haido non me lo permetteva. Proprio lui. Ero furioso e deluso e frustrato. Stavamo colando a picco, scivolando sempre più in basso. Rimanevo in equilibrio sulla mia corda aggrappandomi con le unghie alle mie convinzioni, alle mie responsabilità, cercando di trattenere i miei compagni - _quelli rimasti, almeno, non credo sarei riuscito ad accettare l’abbandono di nessun altro in quel momento_ -, ma non riuscivo a muovere un solo passo in avanti, frenato da tutto quello che avevo sempre creduto di poter modellare per mio piacere. Per mio volere.

Avrei dovuto chiudere tutto allora, mettere una croce sull’Arcobaleno e ricominciare dal principio, magari piazzandomi proprio davanti a quel microfono di cui mi ero privato per uno stronzo egoista, capace di fingere e scimmiottare se stesso in qualsiasi circostanza, tranne quando quel suo talento di attore avrebbe piuttosto fatto comodo a ME. Ma non potevo, non avrei mai potuto, perché quello su cui tutti sembravano voler sputare era il mio sogno. Era il mio arcobaleno, era il mio lavoro, era la mia vita. Era la corda sulla quale avevo scelto di camminare. Non avrei mai permesso a nessuno di portarmelo via.

Dovevo solo tenderla di più e rendere più stabile possibile l’appoggio, bilanciare meglio i pesi: c’era stata una battuta arresto, la corda aveva oscillato violentemente, mi ero dovuto piegare rischiando di perdere la presa, ma potevo andare avanti. _Dovevo_. Per il mio arcobaleno avevo rinunciato a troppe cose, inghiottito troppo veleno e troppe delusioni e troppe frustrazioni. All’Arcobaleno avevo sacrificato un pezzo consistente del mio cuore e della mia vita, non potevo rinunciarci senza lottare. E così ho fatto. Ho ristabilito l’equilibrio ed ho ripreso a muovermi sulla corda senza lasciare indietro nessun altro pezzo. E’ stata dura, dio se lo è stata: certe notti sembravano non voler finire mai, alcuni giorni erano troppo brevi per tutto quel che c’era da fare. Ken si allontanò da me con una nettezza che mi spaventò: lo so, ho sempre lasciato intuire di non aver bisogno di nessuno, sempre proclamato la mia libertà emotiva. _Beh, un cazzo_. Ken lo conoscevo da troppo tempo per poter accettare a cuor leggero quel distacco: con lui avevo giocato a baseball dopo la scuola da bambino, parlato di sesso e ragazze come solo degli adolescenti alle prime armi – _vagheggiate, tra l’altro_ \- possono fare, con lui ho scoperto la musica che mi avrebbe cambiato la vita, con lui ho imparato a suonare il basso, con lui ho progettato il primo gruppo e cominciato a sognare. Non potevo accettare uscisse dalla mia vita. E, intendiamoci, ho detto ‘ _vita_ ’. Sapevo che per il gruppo sarebbe rimasto e avrebbe continuato a suonare e fare del suo meglio.

 _Rischiavo di sbilanciarmi ancora_.

A Londra avevamo tutti abbastanza autonomia, non ci conosceva nessuno e non rischiavamo di essere assaliti dai fans o dalle domande di giornalisti a cui avrei preferito fortemente sputare in un occhio. Anche se non sarebbe stato molto diplomatico. Comunque potevamo gironzolare come e quanto ci pareva nei limiti consentiti dal buonsenso e dagli orari di lavoro. Ken ne aveva ampiamente approfittato per dileguarsi il più possibile. Mentre haido… beh, haido era un discorso diverso, meglio parlarne in seguito e non spezzare il filo del discorso.

Dunque Ken si era dato alla macchia, e quando c’era, se non faceva proprio finta di non notarmi, mi rispondeva a monosillabi o frasi stentate. Roba da buttarlo giù dalla finestra. Il problema era avessi pure intuito il perché del suo comportamento e, se fosse stata semplicemente la delusione e la rabbia per quanto ci stava succedendo, l’avrei pure capito. Ma non era così, perché con haido si comportava sempre allo stesso modo, anzi, era persino più attento e meno invasivo di come era sempre stato. Anche con Yukihiro si comportava in modo naturale e disinvolto, riusciva persino a farlo ridere con qualche battuta, a metterlo a suo agio – _perché, diciamocelo, stare dietro a tre zombies, anche se per lavoro, non doveva essere il massimo_ -. Solo con me era distante, come se fossi io il problema. Gli avrei scuoiato la gatta e fatto trovare la pelliccia sul cuscino per sfregio, tanto il suo atteggiamento mi faceva imbestialire. Alla fine non l’ho fatto, ovviamente, dato che Elizabeth non ha nemmeno mai immaginato – _credo. A volte mi guarda male pure lei_ \- quel che avrei voluto fare al suo bel pelo grigio. Alla fine, sul suo cuscino, Ken ci trovò me, e non dev’essere stata un’esperienza piacevole, un po’ perché avevo due occhiaie che sembravo il nonno brutto di Dracula e non ero un belvedere, un po’ perché mi ero stufato di fare quello comprensivo e condiscendente - _quando nessuno si prendeva la briga nemmeno di fingersi tale, con me_ \- ed ero incazzato nero. _E si vedeva pure attraverso le occhiaie_. Contrariamente a quel che mi aspettavo, Ken non fu sorpreso di vedermi o, almeno, non lo lasciò vedere. Mi fissò per qualche secondo senza espressione, poi cominciò a togliersi la giacca e la buttò disordinatamente –sottolineo il ‘ _disordinatamente_ ’, pur sapendo quanto odiavo il disordine- sul letto come se nulla fosse. “Sono stanco morto tetsu, potresti farmi la morale domani? Lo so che è tardi e domattina dobbiamo lavorare, ma sono stato ad un concerto e…” “Tralascia i discorsi inutili, Ken, lo sai che non sono qui per fare il leader. Che diavolo sta succedendo?” “Che diavolo sta succedendo?” “Non fare il finto tonto, sono già abbastanza stressato di mio senza che ti ci metta pure tu con i tuoi giochetti.” “Non capisco di cosa parli, tetsu. Quello che sta succedendo mi pare abbastanza palese senza che te lo venga a ricordare io, o no?” “Maledizione Ken, non sto parlando del gruppo e lo sai benissimo!” “Ah lo saprei? Onestamente, tetsu, che cosa vuoi?” “Voglio sapere che sta succedendo, Ken. Perché mi eviti, che diavolo ti ho fatto? Sto facendo di tutto per rimettere le cose a posto, non ci dormo la notte e lo sai. Quando ti ho convinto ad unirti al gruppo ti avevo giurato che saremmo diventati grandi, ti ho giurato che non te ne saresti pentito. Beh, sono ancora convinto di poter mantenere quella promessa, io-”. Non mi diede il tempo di terminare, perché cominciò ad incazzarsi lui. O meglio, temo già fosse tremendamente arrabbiato ed aspettasse solo l’occasione per esplodere. Pareva gliel’avessi data. A quel punto doveva solo sputare il rospo.

“Certo che ne sei convinto! Tu sei sempre convinto di quello che fai, giusto? Il gruppo prima di tutto, i L’Arc~en~Ciel prima di tutto! Ma prima di che??? Non dovremmo essere NOI il gruppo? Eppure guarda come siamo ridotti, haido sembra una larva, io non so più che diavolo sta succedendo e Sakura è in galera! Dove cazzo siamo arrivati, eh? A che cosa ha portato quel che abbiamo fatto? Ad antidepressivi ed una siringa, ecco a cosa!”.

Eccolo lì il punto, il nodo gordiano in cui si allacciavano tutti i suoi silenzi. Stava dando la colpa a me. _A ME_. Mi puntava contro il dito come se avessi riempito io il secchio di merda che ci avevano tirato addosso. Come se l’avessi messa io la siringa in mano a Sakura, quando, e lo sapeva fin troppo bene dato che c’era anche lui, avevo tentato piuttosto di togliergliela. Da non crederci. Mi stava accusando di aver provocato il crollo di haido e di aver spinto Sakura a drogarsi. Soprattutto quello poi, che sapeva bene ad haido non avrei mai potuto fare del male neppure volendo.

Ed era troppo, più di quanto potessi sopportare. Che colpa ne avevo io se Sakura non aveva avuto la forza e le palle per continuare col cervello lucido ed aveva scelto la strada più facile? Quale era stata la mia colpa, quella di spronarli ad impegnarsi? Quella di aver lavorato come un mulo per guadagnarci una copertina in più? Perché le nostre canzoni risuonassero di sera tra i grattacieli di Shibuya o in radio? Era colpa mia? Sperai davvero non lo pensasse sul serio e fossero parole dettate dalla rabbia, perché l’avrei ucciso ed in galera ci sarei finito anch’io insieme al suo adorato Sakura. Purtroppo non ne ero del tutto convinto e le sue parole non fecero altro che alimentare la mia paura. E non potevo accettarlo: non era colpa mia, non poteva essere colpa mia. Non avevo alcun motivo di sentirmi in colpa e non era giusto pretendesse fosse il contrario.

Il discorso che seguì non lo ricordo molto bene. Ricordo che urlai molto, però, cosa che non avevo fatto molto spesso. Anche Ken ricominciò ad urlare e, se non si arrivò alle mani, fu solo perché, mentre urlavo, mi ero pure messo a piangere. Sono sempre stato una frana nel gestire questo tipo di situazioni e, con Ken, non avevo neanche mai davvero litigato, quindi non ero preparato a quel che stava succedendo. _Io odio non essere preparato, divento vulnerabile_.

Almeno in quell’occasione, il fatto fossi un piagnone, fu un bene, comunque. Se ci penso ancora mi vergogno per quel che gli dissi. E, in buona sostanza, vuotai il sacco anch’io. Cosa si era messo in testa, che quella situazione mi facesse piacere? Che fossi contento Sakura fosse finito dentro mettendoci in quel casino? Che fossi contento Sakura avesse deciso di buttare nel cesso la sua vita, prima ancora della band? Credeva davvero non m’importasse nulla di quel gorilla rumoroso che calamitava le attenzioni di tutti – _e, davvero, proprio di tutti_.-? Beh, proprio perché m’importava tanto di lui c’ero rimasto tanto male e, quel febbraio maledetto, non me lo sarei più dimenticato. Proprio perché gli avevo dato tanto tempo, tanta fiducia, mi ero sentito poi così tradito: non aveva solo rischiato di rompere irrimediabilmente il mio ‘giocattolo’, come diceva Ken, ma di spezzare i miei sogni. Ed i miei sogni sono la mia vita, sono la cosa più importante: il fatto avessi accettato di dividerli con loro - _non solo di renderli partecipi, ma proprio di DIVIDERLI_ \- non voleva proprio dire niente? Credeva forse non ricordassi più quanto ci eravamo divertiti insieme, tutti e quattro, quanto avevamo riso in quelle saune da due soldi nel Kenkou? E persino in Marocco, con haido che rognava per ogni scemenza, dal caldo alle vecchie imbroglione. Io ricordavo tutto invece, per questo mi c’incazzavo ancora di più. Per questo avrei voluto avere Sakura sotto mano e strozzarlo con le mie mani. Ma no, Sakura è la vittima ed io sono il carnefice. E se lo pensava anche lui che mi conosceva da tanti anni, doveva pure per forza essere così. _Vero_? _Ero uno stronzo insensibile, giusto, Ken_?

Non lo so per quanto ho urlato e pianto, e non so nemmeno cosa mi aspettassi dopo. Però Ken se ne stette zitto per un po’, poi prese la giacca e se ne andò senza nemmeno un cenno, richiudendo piano la porta dietro di sé. Io rimasi fermo ancora per un po’ con il fiatone e la gola in fiamme, poi tornai in camera mia per controllare haido non si fosse svegliato. Succedeva spesso si addormentasse nella mia stanza con una scusa o con un’altra. Il letto era grande e non mi dispiaceva dividerlo ed, in più, potevo controllarlo meglio. Quella sera mi sentivo svuotato da tutto, ma ero sempre stato un tipo abitudinario, quindi feci quel che facevo tutte le sere e mi accertai dormisse e fosse coperto. La prima era una preoccupazione inutile data la quantità di antidepressivi e sonniferi che prendeva, ma almeno mi tenevo occupato. Gli rimboccai meglio le coperte e mi stesi accanto a lui: era mezzanotte passata ed avevo appena perso un amico. “ _L’amico_ ”, in realtà. Comunque sia, l’avevo perso, poco ma sicuro, e non avevo nemmeno la forza di lamentarmi. _La corda si allentava_.

L’orologio ticchettava con cadenza regolare lo scorrere del tempo ed, inutile precisarlo, era l’unico rumore riempisse l’appartamento. Alle 2 del mattino Ken non era ancora rientrato ed io non avevo cambiato posizione né, probabilmente, espressione. Alle 3 mi ero ripassato per la duecentesima volta l’immagine di Ken che mi accusava in mente ed ero di nuovo arrabbiato. Giravo per casa come un animale in gabbia, col cellulare in mano, deciso a chiamarlo e dirgliene ancora quattro, ma non riuscivo a decidere come cominciare. Mentre stavo per digitare il numero, comunque, qualcuno mi precedette e mi ritrovai sul display un nuovo messaggio.

Ken. Erano le 3:24 del mattino.

Mi tremava un po’ la mano quando premetti il tasto per aprirlo, ma avevo un principio di Parkinson dopo aver finito di leggerlo. Non sono un tipo particolarmente sentimentale, forse perché, in fondo, non mi fido davvero delle intenzioni di nessuno. Però esistono persone che riescono a penetrare le barriere di chiunque e Ken era una delle pochissime persone che potesse dire di aver superato le mie. Per farla breve, mi ritrovai a leggere un messaggio che, se non fosse stato per il numero telefonico e per il momento contingente, avrei preso per uno scherzo scemo di quel deficiente: Ken, nonostante le apparenze, quando si tratta di sentimenti, è un tipo quasi più abbottonato di me e non ne parla mai a sproposito (tranne quando è ubriaco, perché allora, quando gli prende la sbronza triste o quella sentimentale – _Ken ha una vasta gamma di sbronze_ -, ti abbraccia in continuazione e ripete ogni due minuti che ti vuole bene. Le prime volte la cosa mi toccava, anche, poi una volta mi mollò per abbracciare e sbrodolare amore su un palo della luce e rividi le mie opinioni.). Eppure mi mandò quel tipo di messaggio che, quando te lo manda una ragazza pensi “ _wow, che carina!_ ” e sei tutto contento, ma se lo fa un amico, beh, tralasciando facili e scontate battute sull’omosessualità, ti sciogli. _E io mi sciolsi_.

La mattina dopo, perché alla fine ero andato a letto e mi ero pure addormentato, lo trovai in cucina con una faccia orribile che preparava la colazione per tutti. _LUI_.

“Buongiorno Tetchan, la bella addormentata non s’è ancora svegliata? Mi sa che come Principe Azzurro vali poco, allora.”.

Pace fatta.

Fortunatamente riuscimmo a risolvere la situazione così in fretta, o non sono sicuro che avrei retto un mese intero in Europa; Germania o Inghilterra che fosse.

Con haido, come ho anticipato, il discorso era molto, molto diverso, ci conoscevamo da molto meno tempo, ma non per questo il nostro rapporto era meno importante. Semplicemente, era diverso. Se Ken, poi, era arrabbiato e se l’era presa col sottoscritto, haido era a pezzi e, sempre al sottoscritto, si era aggrappato e, con lui, non sarebbe stato facile risolvere. Infatti non fu facile e di ripercussioni ce ne sono state tante. Soprattutto su di me, ma di questo racconterò poi.

Con haido avevo sempre avuto un bel rapporto, forse perché avevamo cominciato con il piede giusto: io lo viziavo e blandivo per quant’era bravo come autore, già allora, e per la sua voce meravigliosa e lui viziava e blandiva me per quanto ero bravo come leader. Ci facevamo bene all’ego a vicenda, insomma, e questo è sempre un ottimo modo per cominciare un rapporto, no? Il nostro cominciò così, senza troppi slanci emotivi, professioni d’amicizia eterna o altro: semplicemente, fu un incontro professionale che soddisfò entrambi sotto diversi punti di vista. Io mi ero innamorato della sua voce, mica di lui. Non è la stessa cosa. Cambiò in seguito, col passare del tempo, solo più in seguito posso dire che diventammo davvero amici. Avevamo poco più di vent’anni, allora, non eravamo più ragazzini, ma nemmeno ancora uomini. haido, al contrario di me – _che sono silenzioso, non timido. E’ diverso_ \- è una persona molto insicura e molto timida, eppure fu proprio lui ad avvicinarsi per primo in modo più diretto. A piccoli passi, ma il nostro rapporto cominciò a diventare più profondo e più bello. A volte era insopportabile per quanto sapeva essere appiccicoso ed invadente, ma, in buona sostanza, nonostante fosse più grande di me di quasi un anno, finì per diventare il mio fratellino. O un’altra sorellina. E, come tale, potevo odiarlo ed amarlo con altrettanta intensità. Non erano sempre rose e fiori chiaramente, ma, la sua cieca fiducia nelle mie capacità e nel mio giudizio, m’infondevano una sicurezza tutta nuova e piacevole. Così come le mie parole avevano sempre effetto su di lui, nel bene come nel male: proprio come per un fratellino più piccolo. A volte mi sentivo oppresso, ma non credo avrei saputo rinunciare alle sue telefonate continue per chiedermi di venire da me, o alle sue continue richieste di un parere: prima ancora che un balsamo per l’ego, lo erano diventate per il cuore. Insomma, avevamo cominciato con il piede giusto e ne era scaturita una bella amicizia. Le cose non mutarono nemmeno con l’arrivo di Ken-chan e, successivamente, con quello di Sakura. Forse Sakura ci mise un po’ più di tempo a far breccia nel suo guscio, ma alla fine ci riuscì. E ci riuscì davvero bene. Forse questa è un’ulteriore ragione per avercela con Yasunori Sakurazawa, dopotutto. Non dico sia interamente colpa sua se haido si è ridotto in quello stato e, di certo, comunque non ne aveva l’intenzione. Eppure haido si era molto legato a lui. Credo che per lui, Sakura, fosse un po’ quello che Ken è per me: _L’Amico_. Sakura lo trattava da suo pari, non con la condiscendenza che, lo ammetto, a volte – _spesso, in realtà_ \- io usavo con lui. Però continuavamo a volerci bene come sempre, nonostante tutto. Io lenivo la sua strana insicurezza con l’unico mezzo fosse davvero utile con lui, la fisicità. A parte i fanservice, ci baciavamo spesso nei backstages, senza malizia e senza vergogna. L’ho detto, eravamo come due fratelli, non ci ho mai visto nulla di male nell’abbracciarlo o baciarlo e a lui faceva piacere, si tranquillizzava. E lui continuava, a suo modo e senza saperlo, a farmi sentire davvero importante, nonostante le case discografiche e i manager. Ken scherzava spesso sul nostro rapporto, anche se a volte aveva una strana espressione e, in privato, mi faceva discorsi bizzarri. Onestamente non ho mai capito le sue preoccupazioni, haido era una persona molto fisica con tutti, anche con lui, cercava spesso il contatto. E, comunque, stava sempre incollato a Sakura, non a me. _Non più almeno_.

_“Non è la quantità del tempo, ma la qualità, quella che conta.”_

_Mica ho mai capito dove volesse arrivare. Allora ci ridevo e non mi sembrava importante._

Mentre eravamo a Londra haido dormiva spesso nel mio letto, come ho già detto, ma quello era davvero il minimo: dopo l’arresto di Sakura –al quale, tra l’altro, assistette. Ma non ha mai voluto raccontare i particolari di quel giorno neppure a me- cominciò a soffrire di tremende crisi d’ansia. Non voleva dormire, mangiava pochissimo, cominciava spesso a tremare senza apparente ragione. A volte mi si stringeva contro il braccio senza dire niente, se ne stava semplicemente seduto attaccato al mio braccio con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto: le prime volte tentavo di parlargli, di calmarlo, ma era evidente non mi sentisse nemmeno. Così, quando succedeva, lo lasciavo semplicemente fare, lasciavo che mi strizzasse il braccio e cercavo di continuare quel che stavo facendo. Lui rimaneva così per un po’, poi, senza dire nulla, si alzava lentamente ed andava fuori a fumarsi una sigaretta. Non era mai stato un gran chiacchierone, ma quel silenzio mi turbava, mi faceva paura. Come diceva Ken, haido sembrava una larva, era appena l’ombra di quel che era stato. Ero quasi sollevato quando lo trovavo nel mio letto che fingeva di dormire in modo che non potessi dirgli di tornare nel suo – _dovevo pur mantenere le apparenze_ -, in quel modo potevo monitorare meglio la situazione, accertarmi che il mattino seguente ci sarebbe stato ancora. E la mia, purtroppo, non era semplice paranoia. haido non aveva solo una cera orribile, soprattutto non aveva la forza e – _temo_ \- la voglia, di andare avanti. Se non pensò al suicidio con serietà, di certo pensò, seriamente, di lasciare la band: per tornarsene a Wakayama dai suoi, per fare il solista, non lo sapeva nemmeno lui con chiarezza, credo.

Non è una bella cosa da dire, ma, sebbene mi facesse male vederlo in quello stato, la mia paura maggiore era se ne andasse anche lui. In che modo non era importante, al momento, ero terrorizzato dall’idea ci lasciasse ed avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa perché non succedesse. Credo fu quella paura, più della reale preoccupazione nei suoi confronti, a farmi diventare la sua ombra ed ad innescare il domino di avvenimenti e sentimenti che hanno poi portato a dove siamo: probabilmente non sono così freddo come mi piace pensare e sbandiero pure con discreto orgoglio.

 _Un altro scossone alla corda_.

Cominciai a telefonargli spesso, ad andare a trovarlo anche troppo di frequente. haido mi ha sempre accusato di essere un assenteista quando non entrava in conto il lavoro, ma solo il piacere della compagnia: inutile dire avesse ragione, ma non per i motivi che pensa lui. _Davvero_. D’altronde, Nishikawa-kun, pur non conoscendomi poi molto e frequentandomi ancora meno, mi gelò proprio puntandomi il dito e dicendomi esattamente quel che c’era dietro quei miei silenzi e la mia freddezza: “ _Alla fine pensi talmente tanto a cosa dire e a come dirlo che non riesci più a chiamare o a rispondere ai messaggi degli altri_.”. Il problema fu che lo disse durante una doppia intervista per una delle maggiori riviste musicali del paese ed il giornalista si sia, ovviamente, segnato tutto. Ho riso e non l’ho ucciso solo in nome dei vecchi tempi di Osaka, quando pure abbiamo rischiato di finire a suonare insieme. Mi sono sentito in mutande ed è stato terribilmente imbarazzante.

Comunque sia, con una scusa o con un’altra, gli ero sempre tra i piedi; non so nemmeno dove trovassi il tempo, onestamente, dato tutto quel che c’era da fare, la gente da incontrare, i meeting con i managers e i discografici: un casino. Eppure facevo in modo di ritagliarmi uno spazietto per andarlo a trovare o per chiamarlo, anche solo per chiedergli come stava. Domanda inutile, ma era un punto di partenza. All’inizio mi dava la classica risposta che si dà per togliersi di torno un seccatore: “Tutto a posto.”. Tutto a posto? Non demorsi ed, alla fine me lo ritrovai tra le braccia a piangere come una fontana, ad urlare e bestemmiare e maledire tutto e tutti. Forse persino me. Poi si addormentò stremato ed inaugurò così le nostre convivenze notturne che si protrassero per quasi tutto il 97. Di certo furono una costante del nostro soggiorno europeo.

Non è che parlassimo moltissimo in quel periodo, ma sicuramente ci avvicinammo molto, in modo simile ed allo stesso diverso che in precedenza, quando ancora non c’era Sakura. Comunicavamo soprattutto a gesti, toccandoci spesso e cercando il contatto fisico con più frequenza che in passato: haido mi abbracciava spesso ed io lo lasciavo fare, mi poggiava la testa su una spalla mentre suonavo e non mi arrabbiavo. Ma non era solo lui, anch’io mi avvicinai di più, nonostante le mie onnipresenti reticenze, e spesso ero proprio io a cercarlo, scompigliandogli i capelli o facendogli una carezza furtiva quando aveva le guance ancora ispide per la barba del mattino.

Era ancora il mio fratellino ed aveva bisogno di me, quelle erano le uniche parole che riuscivo a dirmi, forse per lavarmi la coscienza. Forse per tranquillizzarmi, non lo so. Fatto sta che mi comportai da bravo fratello maggiore e mi presi cura di lui.

Quando tornammo a Tokyo le cose cambiarono parecchio, ovviamente: lì ci conoscevano tutti e se da un lato c’erano i fans che, pareva, non vedessero l’ora tornassimo per sentirci suonare, dall’altro c’erano giornalisti che, allo stesso modo, non vedevano l’ora di rivederci, ma probabilmente per limarsi ancora un po’ le unghie su di noi. Figuriamoci se l’avrei permesso.

Avevamo ancora una cera orribile – _e haido ancora si ammalava di frequente dato che era molto debilitato_ \- ma presenziammo in parecchie trasmissioni in tv ed in radio, facemmo sentire la nostra voce ovunque si potesse. Ovviamente la Sony ci coprì le spalle a dovere dati i guadagni che avevamo fruttato e gli investimenti che eravamo costati: non è un caso se nessun conduttore ci chiese mai nulla di Sakura, nonostante la cosa fosse troppo succosa per non destare le dovute curiosità.

Comunque sia eravamo tornati. Meglio, ci eravamo ‘ _Reincarnati_ ’.

Che non fosse del tutto un bene, lo scoprii sin troppo presto. Camminavo dritto e sicuro sulla mia corda nuovamente tesa e salda con ostentata sicurezza e nemmeno immaginavo che sarebbe stata proprio la voce dei miei sogni, il mio appiccicoso fratellino, a darmi il nuovo scossone. Proprio quando meno me lo sarei aspettato.

Ricordo che in quel periodo uscivo con Kaori.

Prima di lei c’erano stati altri volti che ora neppure ricordo, qualche piccola avventura rimasta tra le mura di casa mia, per fortuna. Di Ken meglio non dire nulla, la sua vita è sempre stata molto attiva e caotica, diciamo solo che è un tipo molto socievole in tutti i sensi e chiudiamo qui. Yuki poi, nonostante sia una persona apparentemente distaccata e timida, ha sempre avuto parecchio seguito, semplicemente, come il sottoscritto, preferiva lasciare le sue questioni di letto fuori dalla vita pubblica. Anche haido aveva avuto qualche storia, soprattutto una che sembrava essere importante, ma finì in una bolla di sapone: ne soffrì parecchio, ma di buono c’è che contribuì non poco alla sua ripresa, dandogli il tipo di aiuto e consolazione che un amico non poteva offrirgli. _Se capite cosa intendo_.

Poi arrivò Megumi.

Non è una leggenda metropolitana il fatto l’avesse notata subito e ci avesse sbavato pure se era stretta in tailleurs francamente inguardabili e palesemente stonati su quella figuretta sottile. Ma era davvero molto carina, non bellissima come certe modelle che pure avevamo frequentato, ma decisamente un tipo interessante, esteticamente parlando. Credo, comunque, che quel che ha attratto haido siano stati gli occhi: Megumi ha degli occhi non solo grandi e belli, ma molto dolci, oserei dire quasi materni. Ed infatti puntava soprattutto a farsi una famigliola felice, più che una carriera sfolgorante: era ambiziosa, insomma, ma entro certi limiti. Per lui, una così, doveva davvero rappresentare un sogno.

Cominciò a vederla con frequenza nello stesso periodo in cui io conoscevo meglio Kaori, nemmeno ci fossimo messi d’accordo. Ad entrambi, le nostre rispettive compagne, piacevano davvero molto e stavamo molto bene. Lentamente e con fatica, ma stavamo tutti uscendo dal baratro. Quello fu un periodo che oserei dire ‘ _felice_ ’, nonostante tutto. L’esperienza europea ci aveva cambiati molto, inutile negarlo, di certo non eravamo più i ragazzi che si divertivano come deficienti in backstages che fingo mi facciano vergognare a rivederli, per quanto erano scemi. Eravamo tutti cresciuti, in un modo o nell’altro, anche se ci sforzavamo ancora di fare i simpatici più per tranquillizzare il pubblico e noi stessi che per reale convinzione: semplicemente avevamo un po’ perso  la voglia di giocare come conseguenza fisiologica alla brusca interruzione del nostro circo. Avevamo visto quel che rimaneva quando lo spettacolo finisce, il tendone vuoto e buio non è per niente attraente, e noi ci avevamo vissuto per troppi mesi per non rimanerne segnati da una crescita repentina.

Ma posso dire fossimo comunque felici e soddisfatti da quel che il futuro ci prospettava. Lavoro, ovviamente. Dopo il _Reicarnation Tour_ , che fu un insperato e commovente successo, ci aspettava la serie di concerti più lunga avessimo mai affrontato, un _tour de force_ in tutti i sensi. Davvero.

Fu proprio verso la fine del Light my Fire che notai qualcosa che non avrei dovuto, nemmeno quel nome maledetto fosse un vaticinio. Perché io mi bruciai.

Non so come tutto sia cominciato, ancora adesso, anche sezionando gli avvenimenti in minute frazioni, non riesco a spiegarmi quel che mi successe. Però successe e fu un fulmine a ciel sereno: dovevo aspettarmelo, stava andando tutto fin troppo bene. Era andato tutto fin troppo bene, in realtà, dato che il tour era arrivato alla sua conclusione e mancavano pochissime date alla chiusura in grande stile.

 _Non dimenticherò mai quel momento, quella frazione di secondo maledetta che ha ipotecato tutti i miei sogni, il mio futuro, la mia stessa vita_.

Stavamo suonando ‘ _Kaze ni kienaide_ ’, una delle tante ultime preghiere di haido che io o Ken avevamo tentato di mascherare dietro una melodia veloce ed accattivante. Forse la colpa è un po’ anche nostra se il pubblico ascolta senza sentire davvero. Forse. Comunque sia, stavamo suonando quella canzone ed haido era particolarmente allegro, particolarmente incline al fanservice, voleva cantare e voleva divertirsi e divertire. E aveva quasi staccato il collo a Ken per abbracciarlo mentre cantava. E’ stato divertente e, in un certo senso, addirittura liberatorio, come se ci fossimo affrancati da un peso od un tabù che non osavamo pronunciare. Eravamo pieni di energia, il pubblico urlava, ci incitava, haido era pieno di vita e voglia, eravamo tutti esausti per il lungo tour, ma avevamo lasciato la stanchezza in un angolino della nostra mente sostituendola all’adrenalina che ci scorreva nelle vene come un fiume in piena. Dopo Ken, fu il mio turno però.

Mi viene da ridere a pensare che non è nemmeno stato un fanservice particolarmente memorabile per il pubblico. Voglio dire, alla fin fine mi aveva solo abbracciato. Niente a che vedere con il bacio – _vero_ \- che ci eravamo scambiati sul palco di una brutta live house nel ‘92. O il morso sul collo che gli avevo rifilato al Nissin Power del ’95. O con il perenne coro a due voci, guancia a guancia, che improvvisavamo durante un Carnevale benedetto e maledetto insieme. Ma potrei elencare decine di altri episodi divisi in tour più o meno recenti: era solo un modo per compiacere il pubblico.

 _Quella volta, però, fu diverso. Troppo_.

Haido si era avvicinato subito dopo l’ultimo ritornello, mentre io e Yuki accompagnavamo gli ultimi riff di Ken. Il ‘ _classico_ ’ guancia a guancia era un opzione non spendibile dato che non c’erano più parti cantate, ma mi ero aspettato s’inventasse comunque qualcosa. Invece mi passò semplicemente un braccio oltre le spalle tirandomi verso di lui. Solo questo.

Il mio errore fu alzare lo sguardo per guardarlo e ridere insieme.

Haido non stava ridendo. Aveva un sorriso strano, sghembo, di quelli un po’ maliziosi che gli piaceva tanto regalare alle telecamere.

 _Si dice che, quando stia per cambiare qualcosa, lo si senta, che nell’aria ci sia qualcosa di diverso. Se è vero, allora è probabile sia anche vero che la mia sensibilità sia da rottamare, perché io, il colpo che fece tremare la mia corda, non lo sentii arrivare. No: lo incassai e basta, e fu un colpo durissimo_.

Haido mi aveva abbracciato come mille altre volte ed io, come mille altre volte, gli avevo sorriso e mi ero proteso verso di lui per rendergli più semplice l’accesso al mio collo. Poi mi voltai per ridere insieme. Come mille altre volte, appunto.

_Vi è mai successo di perdere completamente - anche solo per un istante- il contatto con la realtà?_

Io sono un sognatore, poco da fare. Se non lo fossi stato, dopotutto, non ci sarebbe stato nessun arcobaleno. Eppure, nonostante questo, sono sempre stato anche una persona profondamente concreta. Un ossimoro? Non credo: ci vuole praticità, costanza, decisione e pazienza per realizzare i propri sogni. Tutte qualità piuttosto concrete, direi. E, per tutti, io sono una persona MOLTO concreta, troppo concreta, anche. Quasi arida. Ma non mi sono mai adontato per simili apprezzamenti, chi parla così è probabilmente un altro fallito che si maschera dietro o propri sogni rimasti tali per ignavia, che preferisce sminuire gli altri, quelli come me, quelli che non hanno avuto paura di osare fino in fondo. Poveretti, al più mi fanno pena.

Come dicevo, sono sempre stato un sognatore, con la testa fra le nuvole, ma gli occhi ben piantati su quel che avevo davanti.

Quella sera d’autunno però, con i riflettori contro che non mi permettevano di sentire il vento già fresco d’ottobre, quella sera qualcosa dentro di me si spezzò. O forse sarebbe meglio dire che si spezzarono tante piccole cose: avevo varcato la soglia dei trent’anni da un pugno di giorni, la mia storia con Kaori procedeva bene, il gruppo andava a gonfie vele. Era tutto perfetto; finì tutto nel momento esatto in cui incontrai lo sguardo di haido.

Mi sfilarono davanti agli occhi i primi concerti dei Jerusalem, ricordai le strette allo stomaco che mi prendevano ogni volata che il loro minuscolo cantante attaccava la prima nota. Mi tornarono in mente i primi approcci, le prime telefonate, le prime risate, i primi musi lunghi, le prime canzoni a due voci, i primi abbracci e i primi baci scambiati per ridere e per fanservice, i primi litigi e le riappacificazioni.

E le lacrime. I mesi precedenti mi ripiombarono addosso con violenza inaudita. Risentii sulla punta delle dita la consistenza delle carte che firmavo e dei fogli che riempivo di note e parole. Ma, soprattutto, le mie dita ricordarono la stoffa delle coperte che rimboccavano, la traccia umida che strofinavano via da guance a volte morbide ed infantili altre ispide e trascurate, i capelli corti e spenti che crescevano sempre troppo in fretta. Ed il calore. Risentii con vibrante intensità il calore della sua pelle sotto i polpastrelli. Erano anni che avevamo abbandonato la nostra giostra, al contempo nota e segreta, di piccoli ed innocenti scambi di baci. Eppure sentivo il calore delle sue labbra sulle mie, come se ci fossimo sfiorati solo pochi secondi prima.

Gli sorridevo, ma avevo le ginocchia tremanti. Continuavo a suonare, ma erano semplicemente le mie dita che a seguire per inerzia un ritmo provato e riprovato mille volte.

Nei pochi secondi che rimanemmo in contatto il mio cervello rielaborò otto anni di vita in comune secondo un’interpretazione del tutto nuova, diversa e sconvolgente che mi lasciò stordito: in quel breve lasso di tempo divenni spettatore passivo della mia vita srotolatami davanti, come in un film muto vidi labbra muoversi a pronunciare parole che non avevano senso dato che era la gestualità a contare davvero.

“ _Non è la quantità, ma la qualità che conta_.”

Ken stava evidentemente parlando di me, non di haido, mi aveva semplicemente fatto comodo pensare il contrario.

Come ho già detto, ho ripensato spesso a quei momenti, li ho sminuzzati ulteriormente in tante piccolissimi istanti riordinandoli con la meticolosità dell’otaku che sono e del malato terminale che spreca il tempo a cercare d’individuare il momento esatto in cui si è ammalato. Come un otaku, non ho fatto altro che aggiungere dettagli su dettagli ad un quadro fin troppo ricco ed astratto. Come un malato, non sono arrivato alla radice di un bel niente. _Come se servisse a qualcosa, poi_.

Ma nemmeno sono riuscito a prendere atto del mio stato. ‘Stato’, poi, non è che mi sia svegliato gay a trent’anni, sia chiaro: ho avuto un momento di sbandamento, il mio circuito emotivo ha fatto un po’ di capricci, l’adrenalina in circolo ha fatto il resto. Tutto qui.

 _Non è vero, non era così semplice_.

Poteva esserlo per haido che non si era accorto di niente ed aveva continuato a cantare come al solito, che dietro le quinte dopo il concerto ci aveva sorriso stanco per poi accendere il cellulare e chiamare Megumi.

Io non chiamai Kaori. Non accesi nemmeno il cellulare. Mi sentivo stanco, frustrato, triste ed agitato. E nello stomaco mi si agitava qualcosa di vago che non avevo alcun interesse ad identificare. Ora come ora posso anche dirlo: senso di colpa.

Era qualcosa che avevo sempre rifuggito, un sentimento che trovavo ridicolmente inutile ed ipocrita. Ho sempre pensato che, quando si compie un’azione, si debbano sempre avere ben presenti le cause e le conseguenze. Certo, gli imprevisti possono capitare, ma sono appunto questo: imprevisti, qualcosa che non è dipeso dalla nostra volontà. A che pro sentirsi in colpa, dunque?

Se faccio una cosa è perché voglio farla, perché è giusto farla o perché le circostanze m’impongono quella scelta. Pentirsene dopo di chiama semplicemente ipocrisia, io odio gli ipocriti ed ho sempre accuratamente evitato di finirci nel mezzo.

Il problema vero di questa storia assurda era che non ci fosse un perché. Se ci fosse stato, d’altronde, avrei potuto farmene una ragione, sarei stato costretto a farmene una. Invece era tutto talmente fumoso che, i pochi sprazzi che riuscivo a percepire oltre quella nube informe che era diventata la mia coscienza, non riuscivano comunque a darmi indizi od indicarmi una strada da seguire. Ed io non riesco ad improvvisare, non troppo o troppo a lungo, almeno.

A peggiorare ulteriormente le cose era la presenza di Kaori, perché, parallelamente a quei sentimenti insensati che mi ero scoperto a nutrire per haido, c’erano quelli, sensatissimi, che avevo per lei. Io non so dire se fosse veramente amore, o la mia fosse semplicemente un’infatuazione, un innamoramento passeggero, ma mi sentivo bene quando stavo con lei e volevo continuare a sentirmi in quel modo.

Ma quali erano le mie alternative? Stare lontano da haido? Impossibile, lavoravamo insieme e ci capitava di rimanere bloccati in studio anche 20 ore su 24. Scelta decisamente da scartare dato che avrei accettato tutto, tranne battute d’arresto per il gruppo, non dopo quello che avevamo appena superato. L’unica soluzione che trovai fu quella di non lasciarmi tempo a disposizione: nemmeno un minuto.

Dire che furono mesi frenetici è dire poco, me ne rendo perfettamente conto anch’io, ma non potevo fare a meno di progettare, progettare e progettare, ovviamente sostenuto dalla casa discografica che intanto si fregava le mani e si preparava a contare gl’incassi. Ce ne furono tanti, lo si deve dire, incassi, soddisfazioni ed affetto: vendemmo quanto nemmeno credevamo di poter fare e qualsiasi cosa, dai cd ai photobook, suonammo ovunque e sempre in sold out, ricevemmo premi ed onori, varcammo i confini del Giappone per portare la nostra voce dall’altra parte del mare.

Vendevamo anche se sono stato in grado di sputare veleno in forma di ballata un po’ su tutti, ma avevo talmente tanta tensione da tirar fuori che non ho potuto fare a meno di descrivere un coraggio che nessuno sembrava avere e d’imputare la mia perfetta tristezza al diretto interessato. _Che intanto rifioriva, ma questa è un’altra storia ancora_.

Stava per giungere il mio ennesimo compleanno e i L’Arc~en~Ciel risuonavano ovunque, persino da qualche parte oltre il Pacifico. Ero talmente impegnato e felice che avevo quasi dimenticato il mio ‘ _problema_ ’. Quasi, purtroppo. Ma, quando un suo gesto o una sua parola rischiavano di farmi tremare di nuovo, riacquistavo l’equilibrio sulla mia corda lavorando ancora più duramente. Dove trovassi l’energia, onestamente, non lo sapevo. Sapevo solo che se mi fossi distratto, lasciato andare anche solo per un istante come quella maledetta sera, sarei stato perduto e non potevo permetterlo.

Nel frattempo stavo perdendo altro, ma stupidamente non me ne accorsi: non mi accorgevo praticamente più di quel che succedeva al di fuori del mio microcosmo chiamato L’Arc~en~Ciel.

 _E Kaori non ne faceva parte_.

Non so se cominciai a darla per scontata – _nonostante, a causa dei rispettivi lavori, ci vedessimo molto poco_ \- o semplicemente non avessi capito quanto in realtà quella storia mi stesse a cuore, fatto sta che stavo concentrando tutte le mie risorse fisiche, mentali ed emotive per il gruppo e per me stesso.

In amore non ci si può accontentare delle briciole e lei non aveva alcuna intenzione di farlo, naturalmente. Era per questo che mi era piaciuta subito, in fondo, perché aveva il viso dolce, ma era una ‘ _dura_ ’ che ti guardava negli occhi, che si vestiva come le pareva quando le pareva e sapeva imporre il suo stile in un mondo fin troppo inquadrato come quello della Avex o di qualsiasi altra major musicale: niente a che vedere con le leziosaggini da umile geisha che sapevano regalare le sue colleghe, cazzute come e più di molti uomini, magari, ma dispostissime a fingersi rassicuranti stereotipi appena un po’ più discinti.

Solo che mi ero sbagliato: per essere uno che odia chi giudica dalle apparenze, mi ero calato nel ruolo in modo perfetto. O forse no, perché Kaori era davvero una ragazza forte e l’ha dimostrato anche in seguito – _al contrario di me_ -, ma non avevo considerato avesse solo vent’anni. E a quell’età puoi essere forte, furba, cattiva e dura quanto ti pare: sono armi che non sai usare.

Kaori aveva vent’anni e credo mi volesse davvero bene: per questo forse mi aspettò per tanto tempo.

Kaori aveva vent’anni e si sentiva già vecchia in un mondo che le aveva mangiato l’adolescenza: però io, il suo ragazzo, colui che avrebbe dovuto proteggerla, non me ne accorsi nemmeno.

A guardare tutto sulla distanza, mi accorgo di aver semplicemente ripetuto gli stessi errori: sono stato cieco e sordo per l’ennesima volta a bisogni che non riguardavano il gruppo o me in prima persona. Anche Kaori stava sfiorendo, ma temo l’unico se ne fosse accorto fosse Ito, che ha continuato sempre a sostenerla e seguirla, anche dopo, come un fratello ed un amico vero.

Kaori non mi ha mai parlato dei suoi problemi durante le nostre chiacchierate, anche telefoniche – _quasi solo telefoniche, in realtà. Era difficile vedersi dato che in due settimane i L’Arc~en~Ciel potevano anche fare il giro del mondo un paio di volte_ \- ma questo ovviamente non mi assolve: che stesse crollando a pezzi lo sapevano praticamente TUTTI. Il nostro è un ambiente fin troppo ristretto dove tutti sanno sempre tutto di tutti. E ne malignano abbondantemente di conseguenza.

L’unico ad essere sfuggito a quest’aura legge, a bene vedere, è stato Sakura: anche se si era praticamente buttato da solo nella polvere, erano tutti pronti con la mano tesa per tirarlo fuori.

Solo che io ero troppo preoccupato e concentrato su altre voci. E parlavano di _NOI_ , sempre e solo dei L’Arc~en~Ciel.

Ed ero preoccupato di tradirmi. Perché anche quello era un rischio: che sparlassero ridendo su haido e Sakura era stato semplicemente un passo obbligato, persino scontato. Ci ridevano su persino loro, giocavano a fare i fidanzati e flirtavano in pubblico senza vergogna. La cosa non mi ha mai disturbato, sapevamo benissimo quei due fossero due pagliacci perversi: ma si volevano troppo bene per rovinare tutto. E poi, diciamocelo: qualcuno potrebbe aver avuto magari dei dubbi su haido – _ma a guardarlo appena sveglio al mattino se li sarebbe fatti pure passare, nonostante i capelli lunghi, i boccoli e il visetto delicato_ -, ma su Sakura? Per fortuna queste cose rimangono quasi sempre private, ma tra lui e Ken, non so chi sia il maiale più spudorato. Non che abbia nulla da ridire sul fatto si divertissero un po’, ma raramente ho incontrato persone tanto promiscue e felici di esserlo. Io non ero come loro, però, e neppure haido a ben vedere, che delle ragazze che frequentava appena un po’ più a lungo, s’innamorava sempre: non ho mai saputo se definirlo stupido, leggero o troppo romantico.

Avevo paura qualcuno s’accorgesse che adoravo quel suo lato così naif, però. Che a volte avrei dato chissà cosa per tornare indietro sui palchi di quelle live house da due soldi, quando non ci conosceva nessuno, Ken non ci prendeva in giro e Sakura solo il nome di un fiore.

Salvo rimanere orripilato dalla mia stessa follia e ricontrollare per l’ennesima volta l’ennesima scaletta.

Mentre Kaori combatteva con i suoi demoni a Tokyo, io combattevo contro i miei in Thailandia a Hong Kong, a Taiwan. Senza nemmeno il conforto di potermi liberare delle mie angosce facendo spese o passeggiando semplicemente, stretto tra lo staff manageriale ed haido.

Senza Ken e senza Yukki.

Prima della partenza c’era stato talmente tanto lavoro per l’organizzazione che non ho avuto nemmeno il tempo di riflettere sulle implicazioni di quei soggiorni: sono solo dieci giorni, mi dicevo, ci sarà talmente tanto da fare che non avremo nemmeno tempo per respirare, figurarsi se ci sarà il rischio riesca a pensare a qualcosa di diverso che al lavoro.

Furono dieci giorni da sogno e da incubo. Erano anni che io e haido non viaggiavamo più da soli, che non ci vedevamo più da soli: era dai tempi degli _Heavenly_ che non facevamo più promotions in gruppi separati. Mai all’estero, poi. Certo c’era il menagement con noi, lo staff addetto alle pubbliche relazioni, le guardie del corpo (che non erano mai abbastanza). Ma non era la stessa cosa, la sensazione di essere comunque in un mondo a parte, di essere separati dagli altri rimaneva: anche perché nessuno di loro si sarebbe mai precipitato in camera nostra senza bussare, per bagordi improvvisati o anche solo per spianarsi su uno dei nostri letti come accadeva sempre quando c’erano Ken o Sakura in giro. Quando c’era anche lui succedevano spesso cosa del genere, si finiva per ubriacarsi, farsi foto sceme e persino ad imbastire scenette idiote: come quando haido – _che come me era ancora solo un po’ brillo_ \- finì per punzecchiare un Sakura saturo d’alcol per un’intera notte facendogli dire le cose più assurde. Non la si finiva più di ridere.

Invece c’eravamo solo noi due.

Non so ancora se ringraziare o meno l’esaltata o, più probabilmente, le esaltate, che mi hanno quasi staccato un braccio appena arrivati in aeroporto in Thailandia. Potrà sembrare una sciocchezza, ma, nonostante il dolore, quell’incidente mi diede la possibilità di staccarmi dal gruppo e starmene per conto mio nella mia stanza quando non dovevamo presenziare in TV, rilasciare interviste o recarci a qualche party di rappresentanza. Non durò a lungo, ma mi diede il tempo e l’opportunità di notare una cosa, l’ennesima, che non mi piacque: _haido non venne una sola volta in camera mia_. Certo, avevo chiesto di non essere disturbato, avevo detto di voler riposare. Ma una volta non si sarebbe fatto problemi, non se li era fatti nel 95 quando fui colto da un malore e svenni nel bel mezzo di una registrazione. Anche allora chiesi di poter riposare, ma me lo ritrovavo sempre a bussare alla mia porta.

So che questo avrebbe dovuto tranquillizzarmi, era quello che volevo, no? Stargli lontano, non dargli l’opportunità di capire. Invece mi sentivo inquieto. Durante le interviste, poi, era ancora peggio: era affabile con tutti, disteso, sorridente. Pur sapendo che ci avrebbero ricamato su, pretese che mettessimo gli orologi personalizzati che ci eravamo fatti fare in una gioielleria di Tokyo, con i nostri nomi stampati sul quadrante, si sedeva sempre troppo vicino senza ragione, arrivò addirittura a passarmi le dita tra i capelli di fronte a tutti quando la giornalista sottolineò che cambiavo spesso look e colore di capelli.

Spente le telecamere, però, tornava in camera sua, finiva per andarsi a fumare una sigaretta con Saito o uno qualsiasi dello staff sapendo che non l’avrei seguito, oppure telefonava. A casa o a Megumi o a qualche amico. Ma non stava praticamente mai con me.

Una volta volati ad Hong Kong, mi guardò addirittura ironico quando gli chiesi di accompagnarmi in un centro benessere per dei massaggi: avevo la spalla praticamente a pezzi e ne avevo un disperato bisogno. Non venne. E mi chiese a malapena come stavo quando ritornai in albergo. Non che fosse scostante o non fosse gentile, tutt’altro: solo che non sembrava più lui, non era più lo stesso haido di qualche mese prima. Durante quel viaggio avrei dovuto preoccuparmi di evitarlo, ma finii per corrergli dietro come una trottola: persino quando volle andare a vedere il panorama della città dalle montagne limitrofe ed in piena notte, cosa di cui avrei fatto volentieri a meno dato che il mio amore per i grattacieli ha comunque un limite.

Tornare a casa dopo l’ultima tappa a Taiwan fu un sollievo, tornammo alla routine delle registrazioni e agli altri. Risparmio le battute che Ken non risparmiò a me: non credo avesse capito la situazione- _lo spero vivamente almeno_ -, ma gettò una notevole dose di sale sulla ferita.

Tornai anche da Kaori, ovviamente, e mi vergogno a dire che ancora una volta sottovalutai la situazione. Preso dai miei crucci vecchie e nuovi, guardavo il suo sorriso e me lo facevo bastare; poco importava fosse palesemente e dolorosamente finto.

Ho sempre imputato ad haido un egoismo fastidioso e sfacciato, a pensarci bene. Il mio era meno vistoso, ma altrettanto reale e deleterio a quanto pare, perché solo quello può giustificare la mia totale cecità di giudizio: ed erano scene già vissute, appena pochi anni prima. A Tokyo, come a Londra o tra le montagne tedesche. Eppure continuavo a pensare andasse tutto bene, che almeno Kaori rimanesse la mia isola felice, il mio rifugio dal mondo. Mi sono ostinatamente rifiutato di guardare in faccia la realtà per quella che era preferendo filtrarla, purificarla e renderla accettabile. Perdendo, però, l’unica possibilità avessi di recuperare un rapporto che appassiva insieme ad uno dei tasselli. Non mi chiedevo nemmeno perché ci fossero giorni in cui non voleva nemmeno uscire di casa, altri in cui praticamente mi pregava di raggiungerla o di potermi raggiungere e finivamo per fare l’amore macchinalmente, senza nemmeno esserci scambiati due parole, prima.

Probabilmente ci stavamo chiedendo reciprocamente aiuto: io non le avevo mai lasciato intuire di avere dei problemi diversi da quelli che potevano concernere il gruppo, in fondo come avrei potuto? Cosa avrei potuto dirle, che lei era la donna che avevo scelto e che probabilmente amavo, ma che ero presumibilmente anche innamorato del mio vocalist? _Non scherziamo, non riuscivo a dirle neppure a me stesso quelle cose_.

Ma ero il suo ragazzo ed ero più grande di lei di troppi anni perché non si aggrappasse a me per un aiuto. Solo che il mio campo visivo era irrimediabilmente saturo di altro, la mia mente protesa verso altro. Non riuscivo più a staccarmi dal mondo che mi ero preconfezionato ad arte per nascondere i miei desideri, chiuso in quel guscio non vedevo più in là del mio naso e nulla volevo vedere. Lei era diventata il mio nido rassicurante, perché era come me: e camminava sulla sua corda senza abbassare lo sguardo. Solo che quella era una mia proiezione mentale, non la realtà. E quella mi schiaffeggiò duramente qualche tempo dopo, lasciandomi basito nonostante il largo preavviso che avevo scientemente deciso di non tenere in considerazione.

L’ho accusata di aver lasciato la mia mano. Sì, ho fatto anche questo, non l’ho aiutata quando ne aveva bisogno e l’ho accusata di non aver capito nulla. E’ incredibile cosa si riesca a fare quando ci si vuole solo lavare la coscienza. Sapevo che la colpa non era di Kaori, ma non riuscivo nemmeno a dire che, sì: forse la colpa era proprio mia se era finita in quel modo. Se fossi stato più attento, se avessi tramutato in azioni i sentimenti che sapevo di provare per lei, probabilmente saremmo stati insieme ancora a lungo, forse ci saremmo sposati ed ora avremmo anche un bambino. _Forse_.

Forse, semplicemente, parlarne ora è del tutto inutile, perché Kaori ha continuato ad aspettarmi in silenzio, probabilmente attendendo una mia parola che non arrivò mai, finché non ha deciso di pronunciarsi lei. _E mi lasciò irrimediabilmente indietro_.

Questo però avvenne solo dopo. Dopo mesi e mesi spesi in sala registrazione in cui ci parlavamo solo per telefono, dopo l’ultimo countdown del millennio che non passammo insieme.

 _Il 2000 si aprì male e si concluse anche peggio, v’è da dirlo_.

Kaori mi lasciò poco prima si San Valentino, qualche giorno dopo il compleanno di haido. Non ricordo precisamente la nostra conversazione, forse perché in realtà io parlai pochissimo e lei era una ragazza di poche parole, non girava mai attorno alle questioni. Cosa avrei potuto dirle, poi? Sospetto di essere rimasto fermo a fissarla come un deficiente, ma non sapevo davvero cosa ribattere a tutto quel che mi stava dicendo, ero andato a casa sua per prendere un tè e fare due chiacchiere, rilassarci e magari fare l’amore come facevamo ormai troppo di rado: mi aveva preso alla sprovvista e tutto quel che riuscivo a fare era stare a guardare inebetito il suo volto reso inespressivo e freddo dagli psicofarmaci che già allora era costretta ad assumere. Solo che io non me n’ero accorto.

Non riesco a credere di essermi congedato da una storia di quasi tre anni –una storia veramente importante di quasi tre anni- dicendo “ _Come vuoi_.”. Eppure l’ho fatto.

Quando non so cosa dire finisco sempre per stare zitto o scegliere le parole sbagliate: Kaori si mise a piangere silenziosamente chiedendomi di andar via. Non so nemmeno se si potesse dire che stava piangendo, il suo viso era completamente immobile. Comunque feci quel che mi aveva chiesto senza nemmeno tentare di consolarla. In fondo aveva scelto lei, era lei che mi stava lasciando, quello depresso avrei dovuto essere io. Invece lei piangeva ed io non riuscivo neppure a cambiare espressione. Ma le uniche sensazioni che riuscii a provare furono delusione e rabbia. _Soprattutto la seconda, poi_.

Ne parlai con Ken solo dopo parecchi giorni e solo perché, mentre eravamo a casa mia per non so più quale motivo, esasperato dal mio rognare continuo, si offrì molto prosaicamente di chiamare Kaori per pregarla di farmi scopare di più. Altrettanto prosaicamente gli feci presente che poteva pure passarmi sua sorella dato che io e Kaori ci eravamo lasciati. Credo la notizia l’abbia sorpreso abbastanza da fargli dimenticare quel pugno che mi sarei davvero meritato per aver tirato in ballo la sua adorata sorellina in quel modo. Invece fece quel che faceva più o meno da venticinque anni, si sedette e mi costrinse a vuotare il sacco.

A volte credo che chiamare Ken quella lontana estate del ’92, sia stata la mia trovata più geniale: probabilmente saremmo diventati grandi lo stesso, ma cosa avrei fatto io senza un amico come lui? Perché sono sicurissimo, in un punto qualsiasi della parabola delle nostre vite, ci saremmo persi di vista, molto probabilmente proprio per causa mia, quindi sono più che felice di averlo strappato ai suoi numeri ed i suoi disegni per portarlo nel mio mondo altrettanto fantasioso e geometrico insieme.

Ken non era mai stato generoso con me, mai almeno quando me lo sarei aspettato: mi diede del cretino, ad esempio, quando passai sopra al fatto haido avesse cominciato a corteggiare Yoshikawa quando sapeva benissimo ci uscissi io. Ma cosa avrei dovuto fare, prenderlo a botte e dare importanza ad una ragazzina che nemmeno valeva il disturbo? Parliamoci chiaro, stavamo scalando le classifiche gradino dopo gradino, cominciavamo finalmente ad ingranare alla grande ed avrei dovuto rovinare tutto per una ragazza? Quello si sarebbe stato un clamoroso gesto da cretino, praticamente come piazzarsi davanti gli ostacoli da solo. Non ha mai capito il mio punto di vista, sebbene nemmeno lui avesse un’alta opinione di Yoshikawa. Mi ha rimproverato di essere sempre troppo generoso con la persona sbagliata ed al momento sbagliato.

Anche quando gli parlai della mia rottura con Kaori non si comportò come mi sarei aspettato: non mi consolò, cioè. Nemmeno una parola.

 _Intendiamoci, non mi piace essere commiserato, ma un minimo di partecipazione dal proprio migliore amico la si pretende per contratto_.

Invece niente, si limitò a guardarmi ed a scuotere la testa, poi mi diede una pacca sulla spalla

“Hai perso un’occasione d’oro, Tetchan, forse due. Poteva davvero risolvere tutti i tuoi problemi.”

 _A volte mi fa paura pensare che forse lui mi conosce meglio di quanto non creda o possa dire io di me stesso o di lui_.

Però è una specie di consapevolezza anche incredibilmente consolante, questa, sapere cioè che per qualcuno conti tanto che nemmeno riesce a vedere lo strato di trucco e cerone che la vita ti modella addosso.

“Ho paura che l’amore non sia una cosa per me, Ken-chan, non riesco proprio a capirli certi meccanismi.” “Se riuscissi ad evitare di sezionare persino i sentimenti vivresti meglio, Tetchan: l’amore non è come i tuoi modellini Gundam, non si può scomporre, non si può quantificare e non si può spiegare in alcun modo. Non si controlla, soprattutto, questo è il problema principale.” “Vedi? Non è per me, non posso farci nulla.” “Non mi ricordavo fossi così vigliacco, Tetchan.” “Cosa?” “Vigliacco. Non è vero che non ne capisci niente, probabilmente è proprio il contrario, invece, e te la stai semplicemente facendo addosso.”

Aveva ragione? Purtroppo credo di sì, anzi, sicuramente ci aveva visto giusto.

Avevo sicuramente paura, ma non riuscivo ad accettarlo: avevo avuto paura di guardare davvero Kaori preferendo la scontata tranquillità delle apparenze piuttosto che mettermi in gioco inoltrandomi nelle sue profondità. Avevo avuto paura di farmi guardare da lei, soprattutto, timoroso com’ero di risultarle noioso, di non essere all’altezza di _QUEL_ tetsu che aveva inventato un sogno che riempiva gli stadi in quattro minuti dal niente. E avevo paura di perderla quella visione. Avevo paura di non riuscire più a sognare e volare alto, perché i miei desideri erano stati intaccati da qualcun altro, da lui che non voleva saperne di uscire dal mio cuore, né da quello di nessun altro. Avevo paura di quel che provavo per haido, avevo paura di quei sentimenti inconfessabili che mi legavano a lui, lo odiavo per quella stessa ragione, avevo paura mi schiacciasse con la sua personalità, ma anche che se ne andasse.

 _Avevo paura di troppe cose per poter davvero pensare lucidamente_.

Però dovevo andare avanti. Avevamo la progettazione del nuovo album da portare a termine, la registrazione dei singoli, le interviste, i concorsi, la promozione: non si riusciva nemmeno a respirare, avevo troppo da fare per aver tempo persino di piangere. Credo mi avrebbe fatto bene, ma non riuscivo più a tirar fuori una lacrima, non per me stesso, almeno: potevo spendere fiumi di lacrime su un libro, un manga o un anime stupido. Potevo e l’avevo pure fatto. Insieme ad haido, poi, ma erano ancora giorni non sospetti, quando ai miei occhi era solo un amico o un fratellino che stava crescendo. Quando era solo il mio vocalist ed avevamo una canzone da scrivere.

Ma non volevo ripensarci, farlo mi aiutava ancora meno.

Mi concentravo sulla composizione dei nuovi brani avvinto dall’innovatività di Yukihiro e dalla sua profonda competenza: parlare con lui di musica aveva il potere di farmi sentire un ignorante, lo ammetto. Però mi piaceva farlo perché mi accorgevo di poter davvero imparare molto da lui ed allargare i miei orizzonti compositivi.

Già: riuscivo sempre ad imparare molto dai miei batteristi; ironico, no?

Non so come riuscii a tirare avanti fino all’uscita dell’album, come riuscii ad organizzare il tour, come riuscii a terminare l’anno in generale, eppure in qualche modo ce la feci: come ho già detto, il 2000 fu un anno di merda, checché ne dicano i risultati.

Gli Every Little Thing si ritirarono dalle scene a tempo indeterminato, la Avex cercò di minimizzare, ma furono costretti ad ammettere che Kaori non era più in grado di andare avanti: i suoi attacchi di panico si erano ulteriormente aggravati, lo stress della pressione mediatica la stava inesorabilmente schiacciando.

Onestamente non saprei dire se ci sia rimasto peggio per aver capito di essere un completo idiota, per l’occhiata fugace e palesemente sorpresa che mi regalò Yukki, quella obliqua di Ken che comunque non disse nulla –ma mi fece capire che avremmo passato la serata insieme, lo volessi o meno- o per l’alzata di spalle di haido, che spense la TV con uno sbuffo noncurante.

“Come se ci fosse qualcosa di cui sorprendersi. Vado a prendermi un caffè, qualcuno ne vuole?”

Io odio MTV. E odio l’idiota che ha pensato fosse così indispensabile avere un televisore in studio.

E haido: non riuscivo a capacitarmi del suo atteggiamento. Perché aveva pronunciato quelle parole?

Sapeva benissimo che io e Kaori stavamo insieme, ovviamente, così come sapeva che ci eravamo lasciati da poco. _Meglio, che lei aveva lasciato me_.

Perché avevo l’impressione ne fosse compiaciuto?

Quella sensazione non mi aveva colpito all’improvviso, sia chiaro, era un sospetto che mi portavo dietro da un po’, solo che, come un po’ tutto quel che riguardava haido da vicino, non ero mai riuscito ad inquadrarlo nel modo giusto.

Però sapevo con sicurezza non avesse alcun diritto di ironizzare in quel modo, non su quell’episodio in particolare, non su Kaori. Non su quel fallimento che vedeva invece, lui trionfante.

Perché lui e Megumi avevano resistito a tutto: agli orari massacranti, alle assenze, alla stampa, ai fans. La sua vita privata, benché gelosamente custodita, correva di pari passo a quella pubblica: a gonfie vele. haido diventava ogni giorno più sicuro e sereno, ogni giorno più sfrontato e più bello. Soprattutto più bello: nessuno avrebbe mai potuto staccargli gli occhi di dosso, uomo o donna che fosse, benché fossero anche passati da anni i tempi in cui vestiva il ruolo della bambola e del fantasma e della geisha. Stava cambiando, ma non avrei saputo dire se in meglio o in peggio dato che il pubblico lo amava sempre di più. Mentre io non riuscivo praticamente più a parlarci tanto il suo nuovo atteggiamento mi risultava seccante.

Il commento sulla fine della mia relazione con Kaori, la velata- _e nemmeno poi tanto_ \- critica che mi aveva mosso con quelle parole, era stata solo la goccia che aveva fatto traboccare il vaso. Io a Kaori volevo bene, se le avevo fatto del male l’avevo fatto in modo del tutto inconsapevole: questo non giustifica la mia cecità, d’accordo, ma mai e poi mai l’avrei abbandonata se mi fossi accorto del suo malessere. E lui lo sapeva bene, non l’avevo abbandonato quando ne aveva avuto bisogno.

Ma evidentemente aveva poca memoria a differenza del sottoscritto.

O, più probabilmente, non gl’interessava ricordare e non gl’interessavano le ripercussioni che le sue parole potevano avere. _Non su di me_.

Che si arrivasse ad una rottura credo fosse inevitabile. O meglio, non ci furono plateali litigi o richieste evidenti d’indipendenza: vista da una certa distanza, la sospensione delle nostre attività come gruppo nella primavera del 2001, è stata solo una tappa fisiologica, qualcosa che era necessario avvenisse. Perché se vedi sempre le stesse facce, tutti i giorni e per mesi di fila, alla fine te ne saturi e non ne puoi più. Non era anche il mio caso, ma dovetti cedere e fare buon viso a cattivo gioco: e fingere di essere d’accordo.

Ma intanto suonavamo, il tour di promozione di _Real_ si protrasse fino alla fine del 2000 e non nel migliore dei modi. L’ho detto, il 2000 è stato letteralmente un anno di merda.

Sanno tutti quel che successe verso la fine di novembre di quell’anno: durante una garetta di go-kart, haido si frattura le costole. Questa, ovviamente fu la notizia più rilevante. Il fatto fosse stato lo stesso haido a provocare l’incidente perché non riusciva a vincere nessuna gara – _perché le vinceva tutte il sottoscritto_ \- e che, nella sua smania di protagonismo, si fosse tirato dietro pure Ken, sembrò passare in secondo piano. _Non per me però_.

I sentimenti abitano in un territorio insidioso e ingannevole come quadri impressionisti, dove la luce e l’ombra si fondono a creare immagini che cambieranno allo scoccare dell’ora successiva, senza intaccarne per questo la sostanza. Quella, anche se non vista, rimane sempre la stessa, basta solo cercarla, sebbene a volte implichi difficoltà non indifferenti: haido non è l’unico pigro tra noi, credo di esserlo anch’io benché in modo completamente diverso. La sua è una pigrizia tutta esteriore, languida e, a ben vedere, neppure tanto dannosa dato che è comunque sempre disposto ad accantonarla quando c’è da lavorare. E’ la mia ad essere davvero deleteria, perché, alla frenesia apparente del voler sempre fare fare fare, si accompagna un torpore emotivo che raramente sono riuscito a superare e solo con pochissime persone. Ho sempre odiato chi giudica dalle apparenze, l’ho già detto. Eppure, senza volerlo, nel bene come nel male, è qualcosa che ho sempre fatto con i sentimenti: non vado mai a fondo, né permetto qualcuno lo faccia con me. Per timore, certo, a volte per disinteresse manifesto. Ma, altre volte, per pura e semplice pigrizia, come se non valesse la pena fermarsi a riflettere sulla natura di un battito di troppo del proprio cuore, perché tanto ci si abitua a sentirli.

Ma è un grosso errore, perché i sentimenti cambiano quando meno ce lo si aspetta. O rimangono intatti e sempre uguali quando si crede siano invece irrimediabilmente mutati. Capire la natura dei battiti del proprio cuore equivale a conoscere davvero se stessi, forse, o almeno, quel che si prova. _La mia pigrizia non mi ha mai permesso di approfondire, invece_.

Credevo di odiare Sakura. Dopo il suo arresto, e lo scandalo che ne è seguito, ero talmente arrabbiato con lui che avrei voluto ucciderlo con le mie mani. E per mesi mi sono macerato in quell’odio senza interrogarmi sul perché mi venisse pure stranamente da piangere quando l’occhio mi cadeva su certe vecchie foto. Ho scritto _Perfect blue_ chiuso in quel sentimento ostile in cui, credevo, fosse mutato quello d’amicizia che mi legava precedentemente a lui. Solo che, se fossi stato più attento, mi sarei accorto che non era cambiato nulla: _era mutata la luce, ma la sostanza rimaneva la stessa_.

In quel 2000 senza fine mi ritrovai a fare i conti con quella mia cronica incapacità di lettura profonda. Ma, devo dirlo, fu anche una sorta di sollievo: il fatto, haido, cominciasse vistosamente a darmi su i nervi, il fatto trovassi sempre più insopportabili le sue uscite, il fatto litigassimo per ogni sciocchezza, mi diede un senso di conforto che non avrei immaginato. Il gruppo ne risentiva e gliene facevo una colpa, certo, ma ne risentivano anche i sentimenti che nutrivo per lui.

E questo andava bene.

Anche se mi colpì più di quanto avrei immaginato la notizia che aveva deciso di sposarsi. Non che fosse un’autentica sorpresa, lui e Megumi sembravano davvero felici insieme, ed intendo _VERAMENTE_ felici. E poi era raggiante come un bambino quando ce lo disse, quei suoi occhi enormi brillavano di gioia purissima, ed erano secoli che non appariva più tanto intimamente felice.

Ne fui un po’ turbato, ma mi congratulai con lui insieme agli altri, i nostri dissapori temporaneamente accantonati per dividere quella notizia festosa e festeggiarla a dovere. Si sarebbero sposati il giorno di Natale di quello stesso anno. _Una scelta romantica, una scelta da haido_.

Prima però c’era da portare avanti il tour, ovviamente: l’errore fu concederci un pomeriggio spensierato tra una data e l’altra, per ricaricare le pile, e scegliere di farlo ai go-kart. Perché successe quel che successe ed haido e Ken finirono all’ospedale, il primo con un bel po’ di costole fratturate, il secondo con gli addominali ed il plesso che tendevano al viola melanzana e la schiena conseguentemente a pezzi.

Forse è stato davvero un bene abbia optato per la realizzazione del sogno che mi vedeva fascinoso musicista, piuttosto che velocissimo driver di formula 1: scene del genere non sono facili da reggere, anche se sei davanti e ne sei solo spettatore grazie ad uno specchietto retrovisore che non dimentichi mai di guardare.

Ammetto che, in quel momento, decifrai alla perfezione i battiti del mio cuore, battiti in meno, comunque: stavo morendo di paura ed angoscia e mi occorsero pochi secondi per decidere di spegnere il motore in mezzo alla pista e precipitarmi verso quello che temetti essere la fine di tutto. Ma non c’entravano i L’Arc~en~Ciel.

Quando vidi uscire Ken dall’angusta vettura sulle sue gambe, mi accorsi di aver trattenuto il fiato per l’intero tragitto e mi permisi di respirare di nuovo. _Lui_ non usciva però, dovettero tirarlo fuori due addetti alla pista: tremava di dolore ed era ripiegato su se stesso, come se non riuscisse a stare più dritto. Vennero entrambi trasportati in ospedale e, per l’intero percorso in macchina con Yukki, cercai disperatamente di concentrarmi sulla guida e sulla strada, perché mi veniva da piangere e da urlare: e continuavo a ripetermi fosse tutta colpa di haido e solo sua se c’era andato di mezzo anche Ken. Non m’importava che fosse stato lui a subire le conseguenze peggiori della sua avventatezza, non m’importava stesse soffrendo in modo evidente, non m’importava del tour da concludere. Pensavo solo fosse un bastardo ed uno stupido che per poco non aveva ammazzato il mio migliore amico. E tutto per una stupidissima gara di go-kart. Dire che in quel momento lo odiai è davvero poco. So che la mia è stata una reazione spropositata agli eventi, ma in quel momento era l’unica potessi e volessi permettermi: Ken era il mio migliore amico ed haido non doveva più essere speciale. _Non per me_. Credo che, se non mi fossi abbandonato a quel rancore irrazionale, sarei ricascato nella trappola del _Light my fire_ ed era una cosa che non potevo assolutamente permettere succedesse. haido soffriva terribilmente, tanto da non riuscire neppure a piangere o gridare, persino respirare era diventato uno strazio ed era evidente ad ogni rantolo strozzato che emetteva. Ma rifiutai ostinatamente di farmi intenerire, mi negai con forza di provare la minima pietà, perché la compassione sarebbe stato il combustibile che avrebbe fatto bruciare più forte il mio inferno. La rabbia, anche se può suonare ossimorico, funzionò come sabbia su quelle braci mai veramente dome.

Lo so. Reazione spropositata, stupida e sicuramente da biasimare: nonostante i nostri rapporti non fossero proprio idilliaci in quel particolare momento della nostra vita, eravamo comunque colleghi e soprattutto amici. Io non ho nemmeno finto mi dispiacesse.

Sì, decidere di sospendere le attività del gruppo era stato solo un bene, perché il tour si concluse in un successo solo di facciata: noi eravamo a pezzi, soprattutto emotivamente. E, se io mi mostravo totalmente indifferente ad ogni cosa riguardasse haido, in quel frangente fu lui a venirmi dietro. Ma non come in passato, quando chiedeva solo attenzioni, rassicurazioni; ogni scusa era buona per darmi addosso, fustigarmi con quello che credeva sarcasmo o guardarmi dall’alto al basso, cosa che suona persino comica se si pensa che, pur non essendo io particolarmente alto, lo stacchi di mezza testa abbondante. Quel che allora non sapevo, è che avrebbe approfittato dello hiatus anche per affilare quelle armi e fino alle estreme conseguenze.

Nei tre anni e mezzo circa in cui non lavorammo come gruppo vidi haido una sola volta, il giorno dei festeggiamenti per il suo matrimonio. Poi calò il sipario, sulla band come sulle nostre vite.

E, una volta di più, ne fui contento, perché _QUELLO_ non avrebbe dovuto dirlo. _QUELLO_ , non avrebbe dovuto farlo.

Il primo ad intraprendere il grande passo da solista sono stato io. Buffo, no? Ero il più reticente a concederci la pausa, ma alla fine sono stato il primo ad approfittarne nel pieno senso del termine: perché Yukki realizzò un vecchio progetto ed una vecchia passione nell’ _Alcove_ di maggio, ma, alla fin fine, nulla era stato scritto né deciso. E comunque, quel live fu qualcosa di talmente alieno ai lavori che divideva con i L’Arc~en~Ciel, che davvero non si riusciva ad immaginare quel Yukihiro fosse lo stesso che picchiava sulla batteria dietro haido. Una rivoluzione in piena regola.

Non si poteva dire altrettanto di quel che feci io o, più tardi, haido: quando Kaori mi lasciò non riuscii a stare con le mani in mano, ma scrissi, scrissi e scrissi traducendo in parole e musica i miei stati d’animo. Non ero stato il solo a farlo, ma lo scoprii solo in seguito.

Ero arrabbiato, ma anche profondamente triste e, da qualche parte, nutrivo la debole speranza potesse comunque risolversi tutto, dove quel ‘ _tutto_ ’ abbracciava fin troppi aspetti della mia vita.

Ma allora mi sforzavo di pensare solo a Kaori e di odiare haido, anche se qualcuno diceva si fosse fermato ad aspettarmi come un fesso per ore davanti ad una macchina che credeva la mia. Non ci ho mai creduto davvero, forse non ho voluto crederci: perché farlo avrebbe implicato haido mi cercasse ancora come faceva una volta e questo avrebbe fatto franare le mie difese.

Non ci scambiammo nemmeno una telefonata comunque, l’unico che sentivo era Ken e qualche volta incontravo Yukki, ma sempre per caso o perché mi aveva dato appuntamento lui: Nishikawa non aveva ancora palesato al Giappone – _ma lo avrebbe fatto da lì a poco e non mi sono mai maledetto abbastanza per aver accettato quella doppia intervista_ \- le sue brillanti deduzioni da psicologo della mutua, ma i miei sintomi erano sempre stati evidenti per tutti.

Qualche mese dopo il mio debutto solista, anche haido decise di venire allo scoperto: e se il suo singolo di debutto mi aveva fatto temere, il successivo ascolto del suo album mi diede conferme che proprio avrei fatto a meno di avere. Quel maledetto album non era solo la radiografia delle sue emozioni, era la messa in versi di 12 mesi all’inferno, erano una lettera d’amore ed una richiesta di perdono, un richiamo ed un’assoluzione. Per un maledetto fiore nero, però, un fiore che rimetteva radici e tornava a vivere da solo. Perché fu in quel periodo che anche Sakura cominciò a farsi risentire più forte e lo fece nei modi a lui più congeniali: suonando e parlando.

Lo ammetto, sono rimasto parecchie notti ad aspettare il suo programma radiofonico, finendo per ascoltarlo fino alla fine: ho sempre adorato il suo gusto musicale, d’altronde. Forse è stato durante quelle notti che ho ripensato a quando ci facevamo compagnia nella reciproca insonnia tanti anni prima, seduti su futon sfatti a suonare la chitarra ad orari decisamente improponibili. Sì, forse è stato proprio allora che mi sono accorto che, in fondo, uno scimmione scemo con la fissa per i panda e i porno – _non necessariamente in quest’ordine_ \- non si poteva proprio odiare, anche se sono stato sulle mie ancora per un po’ prima di accettare quel dato di fatto.

Però questo non voleva dire potessi accettare impunemente quelle parole da haido. Certo, per lui era facile soffermarsi a fissare su carta quel che provava, proprio _TUTTO_ quel che provava. Per lui era facile chiedere perdono, sapeva che ci sarebbe sempre stato qualcuno disposto a concederglielo. Era facile per lui accordarlo, quel perdono, perché le sue ferite erano state ben suturate e strette in fasce di seta. Aveva sofferto certo, ma si era anche sfogato, si era concesso di piangere e chiedere aiuto, cosa che non avevo potuto fare io, invece, perché a me non è mai stato concesso tempo.

Sì, i sentimenti abitano in un luogo strano e illuminato da soli che ruotano senza un tempo preciso, almeno i miei: perché non c’è stata mai una volta che sia riuscito a leggerli nel modo giusto.

Però credevo davvero di essere guarito dal mio male per lui.

Ne fui al tal punto sicuro che tentai di riallacciare i rapporti con Kaori: se stavo bene, potevo essere d’aiuto anche a lei. O almeno la pensavo così.

Kaori non si era ancora rimessa completamente in salute, ma stava già decisamente meglio rispetto all’anno precedente e, mi dispiace doverlo dire, si sorprese parecchio del mio ritorno. Ma, se aveva un’opinione tanto bassa di me come persona, in fondo, era colpa mia, quindi ingoiai il rospo senza reclamare. _Ero assolutamente sicuro di potercela fare_.

Le mie previsioni non furono del tutto esatte, tuttavia, anche se ritornammo insieme, fu solo per un breve periodo e, alla fine, ci lasciammo ugualmente. Senza traumi e senza lacrime, però, di comune accordo e rimanendo persino, se così si può dire, amici. Purtroppo credo ci fossimo fatti troppo male in passato per poter ricominciare daccapo senza arrivare al punto di rinfacciarci tutto, un giorno o l’altro. E non erano buone basi su cui costruire un rapporto duraturo.

 _E mettemmo il punto_.

Quello stesso punto tentai di rimarcarlo anche su un’altra storia che volevo disperatamente archiviare. Solo che haido era sempre ovunque ed ignorarlo, per quanto ci potessi provare, era impossibile. Soprattutto poi, se mi staccava persino nelle chart di vendite dopo aver detto che sì, i L’Arc~en~Ciel oramai gli stavano stretti, aveva bisogno di libertà e spazio per poter scrivere _la SUA_ _musica_ senza restrizioni. Già.

Per la prima volta dopo anni, mi permisi di piangere a causa sua. Solo che le mie furono lacrime di rabbia e nulla di meno, perché quelle parole sapevo di non potergliele proprio perdonare: perché non erano vere e non erano giuste. Perché dietro c’era tutta l’ipocrisia di chi è arrivato in alto lavorando, certo, ma sapendo di avere sempre il culo parato dagli altri. Da un altro deficiente che, alla bisogna, aveva sempre una parola di conforto e si prendeva pure le lavate di capo peggiori.

Dieci anni liquidati e buttati nel cesso con poche frasi dette senza pensare, com’era in fondo suo costume. Perché solo se non si ha sale in zucca si può rifilare alla stampa le proprie paure e  sentimenti più intimi, come pure aveva fatto, e pretendere poi di tenere nascosta la propria vita privata. Come se un nome di battesimo valesse più delle lacrime spese per un amico.

Fui davvero tentato di chiamarlo, dopo quella sua meravigliosa uscita, ma alla fine non lo feci, non volevo fargli capire quanto le sue parole mi avessero ferito e dargliela vinta: perché, c’era da premettere, che le sue accuse fossero rivolte al sottoscritto l’avevo colto alla perfezione, era con me che ce l’aveva, me che stava tacitamente sfidando.

Ma sbagliava a pensare mi abbassassi al suo livello.

Passarono ancora un anno, un nuovo disco di HYDE –col quale si premurò si rovinarsi a dovere la voce- e parecchia acqua sotto i ponti, come si suol dire, ma quell’intervista è rimasta un punto rosso al centro del mio cervello. Perché io ho sempre avuto la brutta abitudine di non dimenticare nulla.

Rimase fissa lì tutto il tempo, durante le interviste che rilasciavo, durante le performances che eseguivo, durante gli Events della Danger, di cui, le uniche note positive furono le chiacchiere con Ken e Sakura. Sì, già allora io e Sakura eravamo tornati in buoni rapporti. O meglio, avevamo riallacciato i rapporti, perché non si può dire si fossero mai veramente guastati: probabilmente, se ci fossimo rincontrati prima, o mi fossi semplicemente deciso ad alzare una maledetta cornetta, saremmo tornati a ridere insieme molto prima. Sakura non poteva essere biasimato per non averci provato, si sentiva responsabile e, dopo _Perfect blue_ , pure decisamente in imbarazzo, perché era un gorilla, ma per niente scemo e certe stoccate gli erano arrivate eccome.

Non abbiamo mai parlato di quello, però: non mi ha chiesto chiarimenti ed io non gliene ho dati, in fondo erano del tutto inutili visti i trascorsi e gli uomini che eravamo diventati. Erano inutili soprattutto perché ci eravamo dati il tempo di pensare, assimilare e capire l’altro senza inutili imposture di comodo, guardando i fatti per quello che erano. Erano passati quasi cinque anni e potevamo permetterci di farlo e persino di rimpiangere il tempo perso senza preoccuparci sembrasse inopportuno.

haido, quelle preoccupazioni, invece, non le aveva mai avute. E forse il leggero senso di vertigine che ancora mi scoprivo a provare nei suoi confronti, derivava da quello: il suo mondo interiore era talmente diverso dal mio che nemmeno l’attrazione di un buco nero avrebbe potuto avvicinarli. Perché lui era riuscito persino a scrivere una lettera d’addio ad un morto per ringraziarlo di essergli stato amico. Io non riuscivo nemmeno a rispondere alle e-mails dei vivi senza sentirmi uno stupido. Quel lato del suo carattere mi aveva sempre, sempre fregato e non riuscivo a fare a meno di provare una sorta d’invidia per quel tipo che nemmeno conoscevo, ma per il quale si era preso la briga di dire ‘ _grazie_ ’, anche se in ritardo. Però poi ricordavo che quel ‘ _grazie_ ’, io, non l’avevo mai sentito dalle sue labbra, ed il puntino rosso diventava più vivido e cancellava la vertigine.

Fu con quello spirito che lo rincontrai a 2003 già inoltrato per l’organizzazione degli _Shibuya 7Days_ , il nostro grande ritorno come L’Arc~en~Ciel.

La pausa aveva fatto bene un po’ a tutti, Yukihiro in primis temo, dato che, forse proprio perché era l’ultimo arrivato e non aveva vissuto lo strazio degli ultimi due anni nella band, era anche quello che aveva probabilmente risentito più degli altri di una tensione che non riusciva a giustificare.

haido, se pure si era aspettato una mia reazione, non lo diede a vedere e si comportò come se nulla fosse accaduto, scherzando con Ken e ricordando quanto si erano divertiti durante la tournè dei S.O.A.P.  a cui aveva partecipato anche lui: _come ai vecchi tempi, eh Ken_?

Ken ebbe il buon gusto di non replicare, non davanti a me almeno, limitandosi a ridere. Io stavo per tirargli dietro il basso, ma me lo avevano appena consegnato ed era un peccato rovinare quella meraviglia sulla sua testa vuota.

E poi avevamo da lavorare e senza il cantante non sarebbe stato possibile. Anche se, visto come si era ridotto le corde vocali, credo sarebbe stato meglio fare a meno di lui: che cantasse male durante i suoi shows non m’importava assolutamente niente, ma le cose cambiavano quando il nome sui manifesti era quello dei L’Arc~en~Ciel. Pretendevo tutto fosse perfetto ed all’altezza del nome che ci eravamo fatti, non m’interessava nient’altro. Men che meno uno stupido che non curava lo strumento con cui si guadagnava da vivere, ma, anzi, faceva di tutto per danneggiarlo: che gli piacesse l’alcool era cosa nota, ma almeno una volta sapeva pure quando fermarsi. O, se non altro, ascoltava la voce della ragione. Mi ascoltava quando gli dicevo di smettere. Nell’ultimo periodo, invece, quella brutta abitudine si era più che aggravata. E, se non gli davo apertamente dell’alcolizzato, era soprattutto perché non volevo capisse quanto pure la cosa mi preoccupasse. Perché, sì, ero anche preoccupato e non potevo farne a meno nonostante tutto. Ma ero comunque troppo orgoglioso e troppo arrabbiato con lui per farglielo capire. Soprattutto troppo deluso.

Malgrado tutto filò tutto liscio, non ci furono particolari battibecchi né incidenti, il pubblico ci acclamò nonostante le performances non proprio indimenticabili e Ken si ritrovò troppo concentrato a tentare di portarsi a letto una ragazzina -troppo giovane per lui ma per fortuna a norma di legge- per prestare davvero attenzione alle scuse di haido per la sua voce: perché, come suo solito, piuttosto che prendersi la responsabilità di una sbornia di troppo e di sigarette in eccesso, pensò bene di colpevolizzare quello che, fino a poco prima, aveva definito come “ _uno dei tour più belli della sua carriera_ ”, dicendo che aveva cantato troppo senza riposare le corde vocali. Il che era anche vero, ma decisamente inutile da sottolineare. La lavata di capo pareva avergli fatto dimenticare tutte le belle serate accanto al suo adorato Yacchan. Come ai vecchi tempi.

Finito il tour de force di quella settimana interminabile, però, ritornammo anche alla routine che avevamo lasciato tre anni prima: prove, registrazioni, riunioni, composizioni più o meno estemporanee. E capitava pure di ritrovare il bel feeling dei giorni passati, nei giorni buoni. In quelli cattivi finivamo per starcene semplicemente a lavorare ognuno per i fatti propri o a perdere tempo come potevamo, perché sarebbe bastata una scintilla per far esplodere una nuova Hiroshima. No, non è del tutto vero, per onor di cronaca si deve anche aggiungere che, i due poli dell’innaturale tensione che spesso e volentieri si creava in studio, eravamo io ed haido, Ken e Yukki potevano essere spettatori inermi come inconsapevoli vettori della scarica finale. Nei giorni ‘ _cattivi_ ’ Yukki si barricava dietro la sua consolle od il computer e remixava e componeva fino a perdere la cognizione del tempo, di quando in quando riemergeva con un’immancabile sigaretta per prendersi un caffè od una cioccolata, ma soprattutto per accertarsi non ci fossimo ammazzati nel frattempo, temo.

Ken invece… beh, Ken è sempre stato troppo intuitivo per non capire che, se non ci avessimo messo su una toppa, lo strappo tra me e haido si sarebbe allargato fino a dividere del tutto il tessuto che componevamo, fino a rovinare tutto: perché io ero il leader ed haido il cantante, non eravamo solo due archi colorati dell’arcobaleno, ma quelli portanti.

Forse fu proprio grazie a lui che la nostra personale atomica non esplose allora. Anche se era semplicemente stato posticipato il timer, ma questo nessuno poteva prevederlo. Ken finì per fare da cuscinetto tra me e haido in modo talmente naturale che quasi non ce ne accorgemmo: passava tantissimo tempo trascinandomi in giro per locali o semplicemente facendomi da padre confessore o valvola di sfogo. E placcava haido. Ogni qual volta ci fosse richiesta una promotion, lo incastrava in un’accoppiata che un tempo avremmo forse preferito fare insieme. Oppure lo trascinava in infinite chiacchierate su qualche stupido b-movie dell’orrore. O placava entrambi sottoponendoci tracce che ci obbligavano a rimetterci al lavoro e collaborare. Ken era decisamente troppo intelligente, troppo maturo e troppo uomo per due come noi che, in fondo, si stavano comportando proprio come bambini capricciosi.

Sopravvivemmo a _Smile_ e persino al tour che ne seguì e lo facemmo, insperatamente bene. Voglio dire: era lavoro. Nessuno si faceva più illusioni sulla natura dei nostri incontri, non c’era più il piacere d’incontrarsi, di fermarsi durante le prove per strimpellare un riff dei Deep Purple o dei Dead End, e nessuno mi tirava più dietro niente quando cantavo e cantavo e cantavo persino quando tutti erano stremati e avrebbero voluto solo silenzio, nessuno mi prendeva più in giro per quella mia mania canora mai veramente doma. Ed era triste.

Fu triste anche sapere dai giornali che Megumi era incinta e ci sarebbe stato a breve un piccolo Takarai junior. Ma quando tirai fuori l’argomento con Ken cercando di trattenere più che potevo la mia amarezza, capii anche che ero l’unico a non sapere ancora nulla, perché haido ne aveva parlato eccome.

Che avrei dovuto fare? Accusai il colpo senza fare una piega e decisi di mettere, su haido e quel che aveva rappresentato, quella famosa pietra che non mi ero ancora risolto del tutto a far rotolare. E il giorno dopo lo accolsi con un largo sorriso ed un paio di graziose scarpette bianche da neonato, semplici e senza sesso. _Tanti auguri, papà_.

Ma fu l’unica piccola rivincita che mi concessi, la faccia che aveva fatto ricevendo quel regalo e quel “ _grazie tetsu_ ” masticato male, furono tutto quel che serviva al mio ego ed alla mia rivalsa.

Nacque un bambino delizioso, comunque, piccolo e tenero come mi piaceva ricordare lo stesso haido, con due occhi enormi e la testa già piena di sottilissimi e soffici capelli neri. Bello esattamente come poteva essere il figlio di haido e dell’amore.

Intanto lavorammo come matti, per il gruppo e per noi stessi. O meglio: io lavorai per il gruppo, loro tre si dedicarono alle loro carriere soliste. Dopo l’uscita del mio album il novembre precedente, non avevo più voglia di mettermi in gioco. Non che giudichi fallimentare il mio esordio, ma l’aver dovuto cambiare etichetta per riconquistare un po’ di visibilità dai vertici Sony è stata una cosa che mi sarei evitato volentieri. Partecipai a qualche trasmissione musicale, feci un po’ di promozione, ma nulla di più. Oramai ero di nuovo teso e concentrato al mio progetto principale, la _mia_ corda.

Scrivevo musica ed organizzavo le promotions in vista anche e soprattutto dell’Otakon a cui eravamo stati invitati per l’estate del 2004. Insieme alla Sony prendemmo contatti con una piccola casa discografica americana disposta a pubblicare negli U.S.A. il nostro ultimo album: poteva essere l’inizio del nostro grande lancio oltre oceano, nel mercato che aveva visto nascere e crescere anche Morrie. E dovevamo preparare tutto a dovere per risultare perfetti e nulla di meno. Non avrei accettato nulla di meno ed era meglio haido lo sapesse per tempo.

In effetti non si può dire non sia stato un successo, persino maggiore di quello che ci eravamo aspettati poi: l’arena era gremita di fans acclamanti che conoscevano le nostre canzoni a menadito. _LORO_. Perché haido pensò bene di dimenticarne una e pure tra le più recenti. E’ difficile riassumere le immagini che mi passarono in mente in quei quattro minuti scarsi d’imbarazzo purissimo: più o meno vedevano tutte il caro vocalist strozzarsi con le sue belle extensions bionde da varie angolazioni.

Verso la fine – _e relativo la la la ripetuto_ \- sono davvero stato tentato di spaccargli il basso in testa, fosse nuovo o meno, non riuscivo a credere avesse dimenticato le parole di quella canzone, tra l’altro pure abbastanza semplice! Eppure l’aveva completamente scordata, non ne ricordava nemmeno un verso. E Ken rideva. Perché, sebbene facessi di tutto per non alzare lo sguardo –per non spaventare il pubblico più che altro: ero nero- che Ken fosse divertito dalla situazione era quasi scontato. Non così per me, però. Ed ho pure dovuto far buon viso a cattivo gioco quando, sulla canzone successiva, haido s’è inventato dal nulla un fanservice non previsto e – per il sottoscritto- del tutto fuori luogo: perché non ho passato mesi ad evitarlo ed odiarlo solo per poi farmi fregare da una strusciata non richiesta e qualche palpata di troppo. Preferisco considerare quello come il suo modo per chiedere scusa al pubblico, altrimenti dovrei pensare mi stesse prendendo in giro: però poteva anche attaccarsi ai pantaloni di Ken.

Decisi di lasciar perdere per quieto vivere, dopotutto non era successo nulla d’irreparabile ed era accaduto spesso dimenticasse le parole delle canzoni: ci avevamo riso su un sacco di volte, ci eravamo presi persino in giro da soli in una di quelle stupidissime trasmissioni che sarebbe sempre meglio evitare, ma che fanno pure ascolti da record ed è quindi bene frequentare.

E poi eravamo talmente eccitati e contenti per il successo e l’affetto ottenuti che proprio non mi era sembrato il caso di fare recriminazioni e rovinare la bella atmosfera che si era ricreata.

E siamo all’ultimo atto di questa storia che, a tratti, risulta grottesca e melensa persino a me che l’ho vissuta. Perché ormai sono qui a raccontare un epilogo che, quindici anni or sono, non avrei mai creduto potesse segnare la fine della mia storia. La fine della parabola dell’Arcobaleno. Credo. Anzi: spero, perché, senza di me, la mia corda non si tocca. E non credo d’aver molta voglia di destreggiarmi ancora con i miei giochi da funambolo. Tanto, come _lui_ mi ha cordialmente fatto notare, è tutto finito, non sono più il motore di nulla. E’ andato tutto in pezzi e nemmeno ne avevo preso coscienza.

Come avevo già anticipato, lo scossone finale alla mia corda l’ha dato proprio haido: forte, preciso ed assolutamente voluto e meditato. Ma non gliene faccio una vera colpa, nemmeno ora che le circostanze mi sono alleate e potrei giocare senza rimorsi a fare la vittima. Non è un ruolo che mi si addice particolarmente, nella vita ho sempre preferito essere coerente con me stesso: e lo sarò fino in fondo. Quindi mi prendo anche le mie responsabilità, perché, benché si sia arrivati a questo punto, mi piace pensare di aver avuto uno dei ruoli principali in questa recita sconclusionata: non avrei mai dovuto cedere al fascino di una figura che avevo in fondo creato. _Invece, come uno stupido Pigmalione mi sono infatuato della Galatea sbagliata_.

Il 2004 non si chiuse poi tanto male, ci fu il consueto Danger Crue Event che ci portò un’irriverente collaborazione con una Sayaka Aoki decisamente in piena forma e con la lingua sempre tagliente: devo precisare chi furono le vittime predilette? Se si escludono Ken –che finì pure per corteggiarla e metterla addirittura in imbarazzo- e Yukki che era impermeabile pure all’acqua, rimanevamo solo io e haido, purtroppo. Devo dire che, stare sotto il fuoco nemico del suo sarcasmo pungente, ci diede perfino l’illusione di un riavvicinamento. Comunque, mentre cantavo in versione P’unk un nostro vecchio successo, riuscivo solo a pensare che mi sentivo un idiota alla mercé di una virago con troppo senso dell’umorismo e nessuno per lo stile. Ma passò anche quella e, anche quell’ultima uscita dell’anno, fu un trionfo.

Ricominciammo a lavorare a pieno regime per il nuovo album in progetto ed il 2005 ci vide per l’ennesima volta scalare le classifiche con l’ennesimo singolo di successo. E fu così anche per i successivi fino al varo vero e proprio dell’album: nell’aria c’era stranamente calma, lavoravamo, componevamo, suonavamo, ridevamo, litigavamo, ma senza eccessi molesti. Persino io ed haido. Sembrava tutto si stesse spontaneamente appianando e, in fondo, sarebbe stato anche una naturale e giusta risoluzione per delle tensioni che non avevano una vera radice.

Invece era solo la calma prima della tempesta.

Eppure m’illusi che quello potesse essere un nuovo punto di partenza, che il 2005 potesse essere l’anno giusto per ricostruire il gruppo ad immagine di un’icona sempre brillante. Era cominciato bene, in fondo: Ken era perfino riuscito a portarsi a letto la sua famosa ragazzina – _e non tanto per dire, perché Rena Tanaka era celebre a prescindere dal nome del suo accompagnatore. Ed aveva dodici anni meno di lui_ \- ed era felice, soddisfatto e creativo. Ed io credetti di toccare il cielo con un dito quando qualcuno alla Danger mi passò la telefonata di qualcuno che mi aveva cambiato l’esistenza quando ero appena un ragazzino: Morrie voleva tornare in Giappone. Morrie voleva ritornare a cantare. Morrie voleva _me_ per il suo nuovo progetto musicale.

Che posso dire? Ero eccitato come un bambino davanti ad una grossa fetta di torta al cioccolato. Non stavo più nella pelle, non vedevo l’ora di incontrarlo per definire i particolari del progetto, non vedevo l’ora di vederlo, punto. Morrie era sempre stato il mio mito ed il mio punto di riferimento musicale, il mio personale dio delle note. E non esagero. Essere contattato da lui in persona per una collaborazione era più di quanto avessi mai osato sognare dai tempi in cui mi sarei accontentato di fargli anche solo da rodie-portasciugamani.

Sì, il 2005 sarebbe stato un anno perfetto, ne ero assolutamente convinto e nulla avrebbe potuto farmi cambiare idea.

 _Ci riuscì Seul ad un mese esatto dal mio trentaseiesimo compleanno_. 

 _Awake_ fu varato il giorno dopo il solstizio d’estate: era un album che parlava di pace e comunione, ma composto da qualcuno che già si preparava alla guerra fredda.

Ognuno di noi ci riversò le sue preferenze e le sue esperienze soliste amalgamandole per creare una sensazione d’unità stilistica che risultò, però, solo apparente. Perché, che _Ophelia_ parlasse invece di morte, di un amore ch’ era piuttosto ossessione e suonasse sinistramente vicino a quei Raggi X che volevo solo accantonare, era fin troppo evidente. Ma decidemmo comunque d’includerla, fu l’unica sua canzone che haido lottò per inserire nell’album senza che si riuscisse a capirne il motivo profondo. Io non lo capii almeno: pretesi solo di modificarne gli arrangiamenti per renderla almeno musicalmente più vicina al resto dei brani dell’album.

Forse fu quell’apparente futile discussione a riportare in campo vecchi non-detti e rancori, ma, senza che me ne avvedessi, haido tornò assente e polemico. E decisamente troppo aggressivo e prevaricatorio.

Partire in tour con quello spirito non fu né piacevole né beneaugurante, ma mi ero in qualche modo abituato ai suoi sbalzi d’umore degli ultimi anni, quindi lasciai correre senza prestargli eccessiva attenzione: non ne valeva la pena, ero troppo preso da altro e preferivo non concentrarmi troppo sulla sua persona e pormi di conseguenza domande inopportune.

Ma fu un grave errore. Probabilmente, se mi fossi deciso ad affrontarlo subito, ci saremmo evitati quasi cinque anni di sguardi sghembi e silenzi maceranti e saremmo ancora amici. Se non avessi dato come sempre tutto per scontato, se non avessi avuto tanta paura, soprattutto, mi sarei reso al più ridicolo per qualche minuto, ma saremmo stati tutti più sereni. Invece.

Il tour partì agli inizi di un agosto caldissimo e asfissiante, di quelli che tolgono davvero la voglia di muoversi a chiunque. Ma ogni sera eravamo sul palco di una nuova città per far sentire la nostra voce e le nostre note: sembrava addirittura ci divertissimo. Non era vero, perché la situazione dietro le quinte stava degenerando a folle velocità e nemmeno Ken o Yukki riuscivano più a fare da pacieri tra me e haido, più cercavo di evitarlo e più quello stupido mi cercava, più giocavo sul filo di un’indifferenza ch’era davvero solo di facciata, più haido calcava la mano lanciandomi frecciate fin troppo mirate. Ero al limite della sopportazione, ma continuavo ad impormi la calma dei forti, dicendomi che avevamo il tour da portare a termine, che avrei pensato poi a risolvere una situazione che non riuscivo più fisicamente a sostenere: perché haido mi stava logorando. Mi aveva sfiancato emotivamente e continuava a farlo psicologicamente, ero arrivato ad un punto tale che avrei persino potuto colpirlo pur di farlo stare zitto e mi fermava solo il pensiero che sarei, così, passato automaticamente in torto. Perché haido non mi ha aveva mai vistosamente offeso, portava avanti le sue opinioni con troppa stizza, ma faceva solo quello: solo io potevo cogliere e riconoscere lo sguardo che aveva negli occhi mentre mi parlava, mentre allungava una battuta o ironizzava su una mia decisione. _Non riuscivo più a sopportarlo_.

Ma si degenerò solo più avanti.

Agli inizi di settembre, come previsto, giungemmo all’Incheon International Airport e, come era successo per il nostro viaggio precedente, ci accolse un bagno di folla: la Corea ci acclamava, ma tendeva le mani quasi esclusivamente verso haido. Non mi lasciai indispettire più di tanto dalla cosa, in fondo lui era il vocalist e frontman del gruppo, che fosse anche il più amato era un corollario scontato. Anche se ci sono rimasto un po’ male quando è giunto intatto al pullman riservatoci: le esaltate non erano riuscite a prendersene neppure un pezzo piccolissimo e mi sarebbe davvero piaciuto fargli assaggiare anche quel lato della notorietà. E ridergli in faccia se avesse chiesto un bel massaggio ristoratore.

Il tre settembre giunse senza incidenti, la tensione e l’ansia che c’incuteva quel vecchio stadio Olimpico avevano zittito ogni residua belligeranza persino in haido che aveva passato i giorni precedenti in stato quasi ascetico. Soprattutto, _zitto_.

E ci siamo: il resto l’hanno visto tutti. Siamo entrati in scena col cuore in gola ma decisi a dare il massimo. Abbiamo fatto gli scemi sulle nostre automobiline ognuno a suo modo, ho lanciato plettri e sorrisi e baci e mi sono messo delle ridicole orecchie rosa da coniglio. Che però avevo comprato eccitatissimo per quanto mi piacevano. Un’idiozia, d’accordo, ma tutti abbiamo le nostre debolezze: le mie sono le cose stupide. Se non lo fossero state, dopotutto, haido non sarebbe entrato nel ristretto novero delle mie preferenze.

Iniziammo con _Round and round_ versione P’unk~en~Ciel, una piccola concessione al mio ego canoro: doveva essere divertente. Fu un disastro.

Feci del mio meglio per coprire le sbavature di una chitarra che spesso e volentieri se ne andava per i fatti propri. O di un coro inesistente. Perché haido non mi fece da controcanto, non accennò nemmeno una sillaba del coro ed anzi, ogni volta che il testo imponeva la seconda voce, si dileguava e compariva fin troppo lontano da qualsiasi microfono. La voce di Yukki non era adatta a farmi da controcanto e lo sapeva benissimo, l’effetto sarebbe stato troppo stridente, quindi se ne stette zitto suonando il basso a testa china, aggiungendo qualche nota estemporanea e precisa quando le mancanze di haido si facevano più marcate.

Ma il pubblico applaudiva: quell’idiota aveva mandato a puttane l’intera performance e nessuno se n’era accorto. Che nessuno mi venga a rinfacciare la nota isterica che feci risuonare a fine canzone: si pensi ad un virtuosismo canoro dal gusto retrò.

“Ma si può sapere che diavolo ti è preso?” “Andiamo Ken, non fare il bacchettone adesso, ci siamo divertiti, no?” “Divertiti? Hai praticamente rovinato la canzone!” “Questo non è vero. Il leader-san ha tappato tutti i buchi alla perfezione. Come al solito.”

Io non riuscii ad aggiungere niente allo sfogo di Ken, sarebbe stato inutile dire altro in quel momento, avevamo uno show appena iniziato da portare avanti: e lo spettacolo deve sempre continuare.

 _E continuò_.

Il mattino dopo, prima di colazione, ho preso da parte haido con molta calma e gli ho chiesto di venire in camera mia. E, con tutta calma, si è alzato e mi ha seguito sorridendo, come se non fosse successo nulla ed andassimo a fare due chiacchiere in allegria. Come se non dovessi trattenermi a fatica dal prenderlo per il collo. A sapere come si sarebbe chiusa la conversazione, penso mi sarebbe convenuto farlo.

“Allora?” chiusi nell’intimità della mia stanza, però, non avevamo più motivo per imbastire una recita che aveva stancato tutti. “Allora cosa?” E si accese una sigaretta. Sapeva quanto odiassi il fumo, sapeva che la situazione non era facile e sarebbe bastato un niente per farla degenerare, eppure si accese quella stramaledetta sigaretta, guardandomi in sottecchi con un mezzo sorriso soddisfatto: stavo perdendo la calma e se n’era accorto perfettamente. “Il concerto è andato bene, no? Cos’è, Ooishi ancora non ti ha ancora detto quanto sei bravo? Strano… Mi ha rotto le scatole fino a poco fa.” Un altro sguardo, fintamente ingenuo e palesemente compiaciuto.

“Non è questo il problema è lo sai benissimo!” cercavo di controllarmi, di non lasciar trapelare quanto avevo accusato quella stoccata. Perché il leader ero IO e Ooishi – _o chi per lui_ \- aveva sempre reso conto a me di ogni successo come di ogni passo falso. Sempre. “Si può sapere cosa ti sei messo in testa? Cosa credevi di fare rovinando l’intro dello spettacolo, eh? Quella maledetta canzone l’hai scritta tu, maledizione, ti è piaciuto tanto rovinarla?” “Già, l’ho scritta io… Quindi potevo farci quel che mi pareva, giusto? E non l’ho rovinata, ho solo fatto vedere quanto sei bravo _anche_ tu: hai cantato proprio bene, Ogawa, davvero.”

Se quello era uno scherzo, io non mi stavo divertendo per niente. Ero anzi scioccato dalla sua faccia tosta, umiliato dal suo annuire serio e soddisfatto mentre m’insultava.

_Si può odiare una persona fino a credere di poterne morire? Si può allo stesso tempo amarla, finendo per riversare quell’odio su se stessi, amplificando quella sensazione di oppressione che pare poter spegnere il cuore definitivamente?_

Non lo so, forse è possibile. Perché una consapevolezza m’attraversò la mente come un freccia nel momento meno indicato, andando a conficcarsi al centro dell’encefalo, in profondità: perché mi trattava in quel modo, se io l’avevo per contro sempre protetto ed amato? E non mi era possibile liberare i pensieri da quell’unico, ricorrente interrogativo che mi schiacciava anche con il peso della sua sostanziale rivelazione. Che non ero guarito, cioè. Che i miei sentimenti non erano mai davvero cambiati, li avevo semplicemente spostati in un luogo in ombra per paura di vederli, ma erano ancora intatti e brillanti nonostante tutti i miei tentativi e le mie fughe.

Chissà cosa sarebbe successo se mi fossi davvero messo a piangere come avrei disperatamente voluto. Lo so, a quasi quarant’anni è ridicolo frignare ancora come un ragazzino, ma ne sentivo l’impellente bisogno. Come sentivo il bisogno di prendere a pugni lui e poi baciarlo fino a staccargli quelle labbra letali buone solo a cantare poesia e vomitare rancore.

Ma non avrei mai potuto farlo. Perché ero sempre IO il leader e potevo e dovevo essere padrone della situazione. Perché avevo ancora abbastanza orgoglio da non svendere le mie lacrime ed i miei sentimenti a chi non li meritava. Perché tra i due ero sempre stato io il più forte, ad elargire l’ultima carezza come l’ultima stoccata.

Oppure avevo il cuore e la mente talmente in subbuglio da credere anche di essere perfettamente padrone della situazione e della ragione.

“Chi diavolo credi di essere per potermi parlare così? Chi diavolo ti dà la presunzione di poterti ritenere superiore a me? Quella canzone tu l’hai scritta per il gruppo, l’hai scritta perché Io te ne ho data la possibilità, perché IO ti ho messo davanti al microfono per fartela cantare!” “E credi sarebbe stata la stessa cosa se l’avessi cantata tu, allora?” “C-cosa?”  “Coraggio, parla. Sarebbe stata la stessa cosa se non ci fossi stato io a cantare? Se non ci fossero stati la mia faccia e i miei capelli e le mie smorfie e la mia voce? Allora?” “Tu questo non puoi dir-” “Certo che posso, Ogawa. E sai perché? Perché è la mia faccia quella che comprano, la mia voce quella che ascoltano. Sempre. E lo sai benissimo anche tu che è così, altrimenti non ti saresti accontentato delle briciole e staresti ancora a cantare le tue canzoni come invece non hai mai avuto il coraggio di fare!” “Non è questione di coraggio, la cosa che m’interessa di più è solo il mio gruppo! E che io canti o meno non è un problema tuo! Ricordati che se sei diventato qualcuno è solo grazie a me ed al mio lavoro, solo perché ti ho voluto per il mio gruppo, solo perché non ti ho lasciato affondare nella mediocrità come avresti meritato!”

Non era vero niente e lo sapevo benissimo, haido non era mediocre ed aveva lavorato quanto me per il gruppo. Quel possessivo costante non era giusto, perché il gruppo era _nostro_ , di quattro persone e compagni. Ma ero troppo fuori di me per accorgermi davvero di quel che dicevo, perché erano soprattutto le parole di haido che occupavano ogni mio spazio mentale. Quelle ed il pensiero insinuante avesse anche perfettamente ragione.

Oggettivamente, un pugno me lo sarei anche meritato. Anzi: magari fossimo arrivati alle mani! Quella sarebbe stata una reazione più che normale, una reazione che, tra i vari epiloghi, avrebbe contemplato anche quello di un chiarimento, di una riappacificazione o di un distacco comunque civile. Perché alle botte possono seguire anche le parole. _A quel che fece haido, no_.

Perché anche lui non sopportava le mie parole a quanto pare, ma trovò il modo peggiore per zittirmi e rimarcare qualcosa che avevo fino a quel momento rivendicato per me. _Il possesso_.  
Mi afferrò per il colletto della camicia spingendomi con violenza a sedere sul divano, per poi afferrarmi il mento con una mano costringendomi ad aprire la bocca e baciarmi. Sì. Un bacio _vero_ di quelli che non ci eravamo mai scambiati, violento, prevaricatorio, inutile e volgare come sarebbe stato bene in un porno forse. E, con gli occhi spalancati, non potevo far altro che respirare la sua nicotina e fissare le sue pupille cattive che a loro volta mi guardavano.

“Io non sono tuo, _tetchan_. È esattamente il contrario, invece: sei tu ad essere _mio_ , adesso. Tu, il gruppo, tutto. La gente vuole me e senza la mia faccia non andresti da nessuna parte. E lo sai. Ricordatelo, _tetchan_. Se fossi tu a sparire non se ne accorgerebbero nemmeno, per me piangerebbero per anni. E non solo stupide ragazzine.”

E mi lasciò così, senza fiato, le labbra umide e la bocca impastata di pungente nicotina. E di amara verità. Lui era andato via, ma l’eco delle sue parole era rimasto intatto tra quelle pareti e sulle mie labbra: aveva ragione lui?

Non so quanto sono rimasto fermo a fissare il vuoto, semplicemente seduto lì dove mi aveva abbandonato come l’ultima delle preoccupazioni importanti. Mi parvero ore, ma probabilmente sono stati solo pochi minuti, perché la mia rabbia e la mia disperazione esplodono sempre decisamente in fretta quando ogni freno inibitorio viene distrutto. E i miei si erano involati appena haido aveva messo piede nella mia camera, poco da fare.

Mi sentivo raggirato e preso in giro, deluso e disperatamente rabbioso. _Disperato soprattutto_.

Non pensavo a cosa facevo mentre scaraventavo contro la parete tutto quello che mi stava a portata di mano, con gli occhi offuscati di rabbia e di lacrime e la gola stretta in un grido senza voce. Non si salvò neppure il grazioso vaso di cristallo che decorava l’angolo dello scrittoio: scaraventai anche quello in terra generando tante piccole schegge brillanti che saltarono ovunque come uno zampillo, fino a vendicarsi dell’onta subita conficcandosi anche nella mia mano destra. E facevano terribilmente male. Forse è stato quello ad impedire distruggessi altro, forse è stato quel dolore improvviso e finalmente riconducibile ad una causa certa, reale e visibile a placarmi. Quello era l’unico dolore che volevo sentire, per il resto, quel che è venuto dopo non lo ricordo e non m’interessa nemmeno particolarmente saperlo.

 _Perché ora sono qui tranquillo a raccontarmi finalmente una storia compiuta, sospeso in un luogo lattiginoso e riposante_.

 

_Se non fosse stato per lo zelo di una banale inserviente tetsu sarebbe morto. So che sarebbe morto e ora saremmo in una camera ardente a piangere un corpo dissanguato e non dietro la porta di una rianimazione che almeno tiene viva la speranza. Perché almeno è ancora vivo.  
Non riesco a piangere. Vorrei farlo, avrei bisogno di farlo, ma mi sento vuoto, prosciugato. _

_È colpa mia.  
Sono l’unico a saperlo ed ho paura di dirlo, benché speri Ken superi la disperazione e lo smarrimento in cui è caduto ed arrivi allo scontato risultato di un’equazione fin troppo semplice. E mi prenda a pugni fino a farmi sputare tutto il rancore, il dolore e il tormento che ho dentro e non riesco a tirar fuori. _

_Volevo fargli del male, ma solo perché lui ne aveva fatto a me, volevo mi guardasse finalmente per quello che ero diventato e vedesse cosa aveva deciso di buttare via troppi anni fa._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tightrope [haido side]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/414582) by [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides)




End file.
